


We Keep Going, Little Bird

by GameOfHounds



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Sansa Stark, Bitch Cersei, Brienne is the Best, Confessions, Eventual Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Execution, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Grumpy Sandor, Hanging, Jorah is a sweetheart, Love Confessions, Mero is a creep, Older Sansa, Poems, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Sandor Clegane, Sandor Clegane feels, Sass, Throwing Shade, Trials, Zombie Apocalypse, overuse of the words Little Bird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfHounds/pseuds/GameOfHounds
Summary: Like many others, Sandor Clegane didn’t think the zombie apocalypse would ever happen, but it happened. He also didn’t think his life would change after a young girl crashes through his window one night, but that happened too.(Modern GOT/Sansan Zombie AU)





	1. Chapter 1

Sandor is used to going everywhere alone, and being alone, far before this mess ever happened. He’s not exactly a people person, people don’t like him, he doesn’t like them either, and that’s just fine with him. You’d think after having a zombie apocalypse dumped on you, you’d want to be around as many of the living as possible, but he could care less. And just because the dead are the biggest, doesn’t make the living by better.

Today he walked along a deserted highway, whistling a cheerful tune to break the eerie silence, when he heard something ahead. As he got closer, he realized it was moaning. It could be anything, but with what’s been happening these last few months, it usually means one thing. 

That’s when he saw a zombie trying to drag herself across the road by her arms, her bottom half missing. It was like a bad joke, _Why did the Zombie cross the road?_ It made him laugh, and he observed her from where he stood.

By the looks of it, she’s been dead for over a month, and had fed recently too, judging by all the old and new blood, caked around her mouth. He knew what he had to do, but looking at them sometimes made him sad. This one couldn’t have been older than fifteen. The first one of these he had ever killed was an eight year old boy who was tearing into his older sisters neck. After killing him, he put the girl out of her misery, but he’ll never stop hearing her screams, pleading for her little brother to stop. 

Pulling out his machete, he approached the girl just as she turned her head and looked up at him with bright blue eyes. She moaned and started turning herself towards him, but didn’t get far once he pressed his foot down on her back, pinning her to the pavement. He sighed and said “Sorry sweetheart. But I don’t think I’d taste very good to you.” Before flipping his weapon, blade facing down, aimed right for the side of her head. She reached up for him, and as soon as he thrusted down, she stopped moving. After pulling it out of her skull, he cleaned his weapon before moving on, and his time, he didn’t whistle. 

**

If you had told him six months ago that the world would end with a virus that turns people into zombies, he would’ve laughed in your face until he pissed himself. A fucking zombie apocalypse, it sounds so stupid, it’s almost funny. But it’s terrifying because it spread all over the globe in less than a few weeks. Once one of them gets you, you’ll get a nasty fever and die, that is, if they don’t rip you to shreds first. Then after some time you’ll come back, and be ready to eat whatever remains of the living.

Who would’ve thought that this would be part of God’s endgame? Sandor figured it would’ve been war, the rapture, the second coming, anything but this. This feels like a punishment. If it were the rapture, he’d still be on the ground, he knows that much. He’s not a saint, but he’s not his older brother either, so maybe that’s one redeeming quality about him.

**

To his surprise, the dragger on the highway has been the only stiff he’s encountered so far today. It’s not unusual, different days, different numbers, all the time. The most he’s ever killed at one time was a horde of twenty while in a city, all by himself. He knows how to take care of business, but if he was alone and was dealing with more than of twenty of them, he’d probably be in trouble. 

There wasn’t a certain destination, he went wherever and doesn’t care where he’d end up next. He’s heard crap about safe zones, zombie free, but it’s almost never true. No place is completely safe. As the sun beat down on him, Sandor looked up to the cloudless sky, and thought about how good it would feel if it started raining, pouring, right then and there. It hasn’t rained in a couple of weeks, and it was clear it wouldn’t be happening today. 

A few weeks ago, he came upon a graveyard of cars and finally found one that would actually work after hot wiring it. It worked just fine for him, hardly ever had problems, the one day it decided it didn’t love him anymore, and simply gave up on him. He checked and double checked every possible thing he could think of, but couldn’t figure it out. Frustrated, he abandoned the car altogether, and has walked ever since. It sucks sometimes, but the exercise is good and helps to clear his mind. In a scenario like this, it would be a very good idea to keep yourself up, and he does the best he can with that. These zombies aren’t runners, but they’re by no means, slow. 

**

Later, he holed up in one of many abandoned houses in some cookie cutter cul-de-sac, killing a few geeks that got locked in. He set his stuff down in the living room and after seeing that the house was now zombie free, he spent the next few hours, lying on the couch. He remembers dreaming of living in a place like this, when he was little. Nice house, nice neighbors, kids and dogs running around, everyone being nice to each other. Being one of those “happy families” you’d see in picture frames at the store. As stupid as it sounds, he used to dream of that kind of life with his family, but his was on the far end of that spectrum. They could’ve given the Manson family a run for their money.

Once it got dark, he never got off the couch. He just spent the night staring up at the ceiling, hearing nothing save for his own breathing. He was trying to decide whether to just stay here for a few days, or blow his brains out tomorrow. It’s not like he’s got anyone missing him, nobody would even blink. Hell if Gregor we’re here and he asked him what he should do, he’d tell Sandor to quit his bitching and just do it. But Gregor isn’t here, he’s rotting in a shallow grave in the backyard of Sandor’s old house. That thought him smile, and he decided to see what happens in the next week or so, before making his final decision.

**

Two nights later, he was fast asleep on the couch, his snores filling the room if not the rest of the house. He’s always been a loud sleeper, and could pretty much sleep through anything, depending on what goes on. It wasn’t until something crashed into the living room, landing with a loud thud, until he was now fully awake. He stood from the couch and looked down to see a man and a girl on the floor, lying on top of broken glass. The girl screamed at him, hit and kicked at him, while he struggled to get on top of her. Then she grabbed hold of his exposed wrist and bit down with all her might.

The guy yelled as she tore into him, and fought to get out of her hold, shoving at her forehead, shaking to get loose, until he succeeded. He was bleeding everywhere, and she had his blood all over her mouth. He yelled “You fucking bitch!” And back handed her. Sandor should’ve acted earlier, but after seeing him hit her, that got him moving. He grabbed his machete off of the coffee table, marched over to them, and drove the blade right through the side his head, just like that girl on the highway. He went deeper until the handle touched his temple, before yanking it out.

The girl screamed and that’s when Sandor saw they had more company. Two men climbed through the broken window, and it took him less than thirty seconds to cut them both down. One guy he stabbed three times in the stomach before slashing his throat, and the other guy, he just cut his head off. He looked down at them before moving his gaze over to her. “There anymore of them?”

She shook her head and said “N-No.”

He came over to her and offered his hand, but she panicked and scrambled back, saying “Don’t come near me!” As if she didn’t just bite a chunk out of the first guy, like it was nothing.

Sandor said “I’m not gonna hurt you, girl. If I wanted to, you’d be like them by now.” Pointing over to her friends on the floor.

“I don’t care, don’t come any closer!”

He watched as she got up, nearly tripping in the process, and backed her self up against a corner. He sighed and dropped the machete before putting his hands up where she could see them. “There, does that make you feel any better? I won’t hurt you, Little Bird.”

The girl didn’t budge, but looked offended by the name. Sandor said “Look, you’re all cut up. Just let me take a look at you, and then you can go on your merry way. Deal?” She hesitated, but eventually nodded and stepped away from the corner. He said “Atta girl. Let’s go into the kitchen now, nice and easy.” And stayed a respectable distance away as they went to the kitchen.

She looked away for just a minute, and then gasped when he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up, only to sit her down on the counter. Sandor put his hands up again and said “Sorry, Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you, calm down. Christ. Alright, you’ve got some cuts from the glass, and your cheek is red from where he smacked you. Just sit back and stay calm Little Bird, I’ll patch you up.” First off, he carefully removed all the shards of glass from her face, thinking she was damn lucky she didn’t get blinded or have her carotid severed when they crashed in. Then he carefully got all the shards that were tangled in her red hair, hoping he got them all.

Every now and then, he’d say “You’re alright, you’re alright.” But doubted it helped her any. When he was done, he looked for a clean dishcloth. He found one in one of the drawers and turned the faucet on before letting cool water run over it. After shutting it off, he came back over to her and said “Alright Little Bird, hold still for me, okay?”

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the edge of the counter tight. He started dabbing over the cuts with the cloth, being as careful as he could while he cleaned them. To his surprise, she didn’t hiss or even let out any other sound of distress as he cleaned them. Just wait until he uses alcohol, then that will change.

After cleaned the blood on and around her mouth, he said “I’ll be right back, I’ve got a first aid kit in my bag. Don’t move.” And hurried out of the kitchen to the living room. After digging through his duffel bag, he found what he needed and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet, before coming back. He smiled and held up the stuff before setting them on the counter next to her. 

“Now this’ll be the fun part. It’ll sting like a bitch, but it’s better than getting an infection.” He said as he opened the bottle, pouring a little on a balled up paper towel. He set the bottle down and looked back up at her. “Ready?” She nodded and tightened her grip on the counter, bracing herself once more. As soon as he touched down on one cut with it, she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. 

After he got all of them cleaned, he applied some Neosporin before covering them with band-aids. “There we are, good as new.” Then his eyes drifted own to her shirt. It was torn open on one side at the top, exposing a portion of her bra. He pointed at it and said “You’ll need a new shirt, this ones shit now. May I?” 

She opened her mouth to speak, but only a gasp came out as he grabbed hold of the torn fabric, and ripped it further. She started to panic and as soon as the shirt was completely torn open, Sandor grabbed a thin wrist in each hand to stop her. “Girl, stop your squawking! Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me, Little Bird.” She finally stopped and looked at him, and that’s when she noticed his scars, seemingly for the first time. He was surprised she didn’t notice before, but she had her focus elsewhere.

He said “I know you’re scared, but I told you before, I am not going to hurt you. I do however, want to give you a new shirt, if you’ll let me. Will you let me do that?”

He dropped her wrists after she nodded and shook his head before walking back out. He didn’t have many shirts, but he hasn’t used his time here to really search the house for anything useful, so he’ll have to remember to do that later. Maybe he’ll find some then. He grabbed one and when he walked back in, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw the girl was no longer sitting on the counter, but was leaning up against the fridge, squeezing her eyes shut as she was pulling at something. A shard of glass from her side. He went over to help, saying “Here, let me.” Only to have his hand slapped away.

She glared up at him and said “I got it.” Causing him to frown. She cried out once she finally pulled it free. he didn’t know how deep it went, but hopefully it didn’t get anything important. 

He grabbed the same dishcloth and took a closer look at the wound before sighing “You’re going to need stitches for that one. Am I allowed to do that for you, Your Royal Highness, or do you have that covered too?”

She shook her head and said “Do whatever you need to do.” And moved her arm so he could work. She’s so pale, the blood dripping from her wound and down her porcelain skin, looked eerie. And with the blood she had on her mouth earlier, she looked like a vampire.

She squirmed a little as he cleaned it, and it was irritating. “Girl, stop moving.”

“I’m trying, it hurts!” She hissed. After he finished up, he poured a little Vodka over it, causing her to hiss and bite her tongue.

“There you go. Is there anywhere else that I need to check, or are you good?”

She blushed and shook her head, saying “I’m good, thank you.”

He nodded and handed her the shirt. “It’ll be way too big for you, but it’s all I’ve got. You got anything with you?”

He watched as she pulled the shirt on, doing the buttons up in a hurry before pulling her red hair out of the collar. It looked like a dress on her, she looked so tiny, it was almost cute. “I had some things, but um, when those men chased me, I dropped it. They chased me for a few blocks, I think I could find it again if we looked.”

Sandor sighed and said “Lovely. You with anyone?”

Her blue eyes widened in fear. “I beg your pardon?”

He rolled his eyes and said “Are you with anyone? A group? Family? Anyone?”

She shook her head, eyes shifting to the floor. “I was, but I’m not anymore. I was supposed to meet my little sister Arya at a specific place, but she wasn’t there when I got there. I’m still looking for her.” 

He nodded and she took a step towards him. “Could I...Could I possibly stay with you? Until I find Arya, I’ve got no one else.”

Sandor doesn’t do groups or have travelling companions. People usually take one look at him all but run for the hills, screaming. If Gregor never fucking burnt his face, maybe that wouldn’t happen. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so bitter. This girl has no idea what she’s asking for.

Before he could say anything, she said “Look, I know I’m just some girl that crashed through your window an hour ago, but I’d be useful. I can pull my weight, I can keep you company, I’ll be a good girl. All I want to do is find my sister. Please?”

He was going to regret this, he knows he will. But he saw what those guys were going to do with her, and who knows how many others have tried. There’s no denying that she’s a beautiful girl, and that could kill her. And with the dead outliving the living by God knows how many, if she fell into the wrong hands, she’d be used to breed. They’d ruin her. He sighed and said “Alright. But you stay close to me, you got it? Don’t go anywhere alone, don’t leave my sight when we go anywhere, pull your own weight, and don’t be a pain in my ass. The minute you do any of that, we’re done, got it?”

She nodded and said “Yes Sir. I’m Sansa, by the way. Sansa Stark.”

He fought back a smile while thinking about how their names sound together. Sansa and Sandor, could confuse some people. He nodded and said “Sandor Clegane.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sansa got out of bed to see if she could take a shower. She needed one, but her new friend needed it more. As soon as she opened the door, she let out a scream. One of the men Sandor killed last night was up and moving. He had stabbed him and slit his throat, but he was up and moving. 

She pushed him away and managed to close the bedroom door when she heard Sandor calling her name. “Sandor! Sandor, help me!” 

**

Sandor was partly awake when he heard Sansa scream. He shot up off the bed and grabbed the machete before going out in the hall. One of the guys that had chased her was up and moving, even after he stabbed and slit the guys throat. The brain. He forgot that you need to destroy the fucking brain, or else they’ll just keep on coming. 

He came up to it and said “Hey!” swinging as soon as it turned and looked at him, cutting his head in half. He watch as he dropped to the ground and when he looked back up, he saw a frightened Little Bird looking down at the corpse before looking back up at him. Wiping the blood on his jeans, he asked “What happened?”

She said “I-I was going to the bathroom and when I opened the door, he surprised me. I panicked, I’m sorry.”

Sandor wanted to yell, tell her what she did was stupid, but it really wasn’t her fault. People can make stupid decisions when they panic. He simply shook his head and said “Nothing to be sorry about, Little Bird. This ones on me.” Before going back into his room.

**

After Sansa said she succeeded in taking a shower, Sandor went and took one himself. It’s been awhile since he’s taken one, some days he gets lucky and finds a place that still has running water, but most places either don’t or have very little of it. And what could be better than a nice hot shower? Maybe some sex.

Last night they agreed to sleep in separate rooms, even though he told her he wouldn’t try anything. Their rooms are just two doors down, so he decided that they’d be close enough. He understands why she’d want to be away from him, she got attacked by some guys and if they didn’t crash into Sandor’s house, they could’ve succeeded in raping her. 

It’s no secret that Sandor has had some trouble with finding love, or even just sex. He’s the big scary man with the burnt face, and the mean attitude, he’s lucky enough to get sex from prostitutes. Though he’s been denied by a few before, even when offering them a decent amount. It’s been almost two years since he last had sex, he’s frustrated as hell. But even with a pretty thing like Sansa, he wouldn’t force himself on her. Now if she got Gregor instead of him, he’d fuck her bloody, and dump her body like trash. Sandor may be an asshole, but his brother was the real monster.

He does feel guilty that there’s a very small part of him that thinks like Gregor. Sharing a house with a pretty girl with a tight little body, which he’s partially seen and touched, that part of him wants to see and touch more. That part wants to make her scream every night until she’s reduced to a puddle. 

He’s got needs just like everyone else, and some would think it logical that he uses this to his advantage, especially now. But he won’t do a damn thing about it. He has no idea how old Sansa is, and even though she’s a nice girl, he knows she’d reject him like so many before her. So he won’t do a damn thing unless he has her say so, and that’s just fine with him. He’s got more things to worry about than getting laid.

**

“So how long has your sister been missing?” Sandor asked as they raided a house for supplies. He was in a girl’s bathroom, while Sansa looked through the adjoining bedroom. 

Sansa said “Almost two weeks.” As she pulled open an underwear drawer and sifted through it. She found some that were in her size, and they looked clean. Though part of it disgusted her, wearing someone else’s underwear, they don’t have much of a choice when it comes to clothes these days. They just have to take what they get.

The room reminded Sansa of her own room. posters and photos plastered everywhere, stuffed animals, magazines and books, having her own computer. Looking around this girl’s bedroom reminded her so much of herself, but filled her with overwhelming sadness. Like this girl must have been, she worried about boys, her grades, and maybe a little self conscious about her body. But judging by the blood stains all over the bed this girl is most likely dead while Sansa is alive. 

She was completely unaware that Sandor stood in the doorway, watching her as she stared at the mess on the girl’s bed. She jumped when he cleared his throat, and turned her attention back to him. “You okay?” 

“Hmm? Oh yes, I’m fine.” She said, nodding. She even smiled a little at him, though she knew he didn’t believe it. 

He studied her for a minute before nodding and said “I uh, I found some stuff in here that you could use.” Before handing over a plastic bag containing women’s toiletries, sanitary napkins and tampons. She blushed and he said “Don’t worry, it doesn’t gross me out, happens to all ladies. Just be sure to direct that anger at the dead, Little Bird.” Shooting her a smirk before going to another room.

When they finished, they had some new clothes, some food, and each got a new bag to put their things in. Sandor followed her as she led him to where she had left her things behind, and she sighed in relief when she saw they were still there. She said “I figured I’d have a better chance to get away if I had nothing on me to weigh me down. Circle back once I lost them. When the one one top of me surprised me, I fought with him and I was the one that made us crash through the window.”

Sandor smiled and looked down at her, picturing that in his head along with when she bit the guy. “You’re more badass than I thought, Little Bird.”

Sansa smiled and shrugged, saying “I guess it was the adrenaline. My dad taught us some self-defense tactics. I think Arya had the most fun with them though, and got in trouble for it after some fat boy was harassing her at school. She got him right in the nose.” They laughed and she said “My mom was pissed, but when dad picker her up from school, he high fives her. and took her out for ice cream. I think you’d like her.”

He nodded and said “I like her already. How many siblings do you have?” Instantly regretting it when he watched the smile drop from her face. He forgot that she said it was just her and Arya.

He opened his mouth, but she said “No, it’s alright...It was me, Arya, my brothers Robb, Bran, Rickon, and my half-brother Jon. My parents were killed in a crash just a few days after it started, they told us to stay in the house with our Uncle Benjen and their friend Jory. After they died-“

He said “Hey, no more of that now. Don’t think of the bad stuff, just think about your sister. I’ll help you look for her, just think about her and how we’re going to find her alive, alright?”

Sansa nodded, her blue eyes filled with tears, and she smiled. “You’ll help me find her?”

Sandor nodded and said “Of course, Little Bird. We’ll find her. Come on, let’s eat.”

**

Two weeks had passed, and they still haven’t found Arya. Sandor could see the frustration and worry on her face, but he’d always reassure her, and that they would find her alive and well. The only clue they found was a shoe stuck between two rocks. Sansa confirmed that it was Arya’s.

Since it was just the two of them, and that Sandor didn’t want her out of his sight, it made things harder for when they’d search for him. If they had more people, they’d be able to spread out, but they don’t. She cries herself to sleep every night, he would know. They share the same room sometimes. He’d always take the floor and let her have the bed when that would happen, and she’d try to keep quiet so she wouldn’t wake him.

Most of the time he’d just pretend to be asleep, not wanting to bother her, and he wasn’t good with comforting people. It had gotten to the point where he hates it now. Every time he’d hear it, he wanted to hold her, and tell her everything will be okay. But he doesn’t, and he feels like an ass every time he doesn’t.

**

Sansa was lying on her stomach, still sleeping when Sandor knocked on the door. When she didn’t answer, he opened it and said “Time to get up, Little Bird.”

She groaned and said “No.” pulling the covers higher over herself.

Sandor chuckled and said “Come on now, you can’t just lie around in bed all day.”

Burying her face into the pillow, Sandor got a muffled “Watch me.” and he smiled. He walked over to the bed, pulling the covers off. He didn’t realize she was just in a big sleep shirt, and stepped back as she scrambled to cover herself. She managed to pull one of the sheets over herself, yelling “Sandor, what the hell?!”

He put his hands up in defense and said “Sorry, Little Bird, didn’t know you weren’t decent.”

She scowled at him and asked “What do you want?”

He said “Well, I figured you’d like to join me for another day of looking for your sister, but if you need to sleep a little longer, by all means.” Before smiling.

She shook her head and said “No, no, I’m up. I can’t possibly go back to sleep now. Just get out so I can get dressed, okay?”

He nodded and said “Of course. Sorry for the intrusion.” Before walking out, closing the door behind him. The image of her when he pulled the sheets off will haunt him for days, but it never ceases to amaze him just how good his self control is.

**

Sansa wishes they didn’t have to move around so much, but if they stay somewhere unsecured for too long, things will get complicated. A horde could fall down on them and the wrong move could kill them. Even though she doesn’t always like it, she knows it has to be done.

It took them awhile before they got to the next town, deserted like all the others, save for some zombies. She stood right as his side as they walked the streets, looking around. When Sandor spotted an abandoned bar ahead, he smiled and asked “Up for a drink, Little Bird?” Looking down at her.

She stopped and looked up at him as he gestured over to the bar, before shaking her head. “I’m too young to drink.”

Sandor frowned and asked “How old are you?”

“Seventeen in two weeks.”

He nodded and said “So let me get this straight. You’re Seventeen, this world is shit now, there’s no real laws anymore. Still too young to drink?”

They stared at each other for a minute before Sansa took off, walking towards the building. Sandor smiled and said “Wait up, Little Bird!”

He caught up her and went in first, and she followed behind him. So far, it was clear. It was just a two story building, with bars on the windows, and after reluctantly allowing her to go off and check the bathrooms by herself, he checked behind the bar and then moved on towards the back room. The minute he pushed the door open, he got smacked in the nose with the butt of a shotgun.

He cried out and covered his injured nose, feeling warm blood trickle down his nose and palm. I took him a minute before he could see again, and that’s when he saw a girl standing before him. A platinum blond pointing the gun at him. The longer he stared at her, the more he was seeing in red. “You bitch, you broke my fucking nose!”

The girl poured and said “Aww, you poor baby.”

He heard something outside and rushed out when he heard Sansa yelling for him. Some guy was standing behind her, pulling her head back by her hair, with a knife pointed at her exposed throat. The guy smirked at him before speaking in a different language. He had no clue what the guy was saying, but he could tell he was mocking him.

“Let her go.” He snarled, his blood already boiling since he got hit. The guy responded in the same dialect, when another voice appeared, grabbing the their attention. They looked over to see an older man walk in, and after the two went back and forth in the language, he let Sansa go.

She rushed over to him, horror in her eyes as they fixed on his damaged nose, asking “What happened?” She reached up to gently touch his face, but pulled back at the last second.

He turned and glared over at the blond, who looked pretty pleased with herself, before looking back at Sansa. “I’m fine, Little Bird. I’ve had worse.” He said before looking back at the others. “Who the fuck are you people?”

The older man stepped forward, hands up in defense. “Please, forgive our rudeness. My name is Jorah Mormont. These are Khal Drogo, and his wife, Daenerys Targaryen. Welcome.”

Sandor chuckled and shook his head. “Some welcome.” Covering his injured nose again.

The blond said “This is our bar, we were here first.”

Sansa said “We didn’t mean to intrude. We were just looking around, I’m sorry.”

The older man said “No sorry needed. You’re welcome to stay, I can work on his nose if you’d like.”

Sansa nodded and said “Yes please, thank you, Sir.” Before grabbing Sandor’s wrist, pulling him towards a seat at one of the tables.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor cried out as the man reset his nose before stitching up the gash that was made, the best he could. “There we go. Daenerys is usually a sweet girl, but she’s very protective of the people around her.”

The younger man groaned and said “Just ray of fucking sunshine.” And squeezed his eyes shut, hissing as he poured alcohol over the wound.

When he was done, he patted Sandor’s back and said “All done. Now be good to it, you’ve only got the one.”

The younger man nodded and said “Thanks doc.”

The older man smiled, eyes crinkling, and said “I’m not a doctor. I’m just an old man who knows a few things.”

Sandor nodded and said “Yeah, okay.” He cleared his throat, wincing from the pain it caused his nose, before saying “Fuck. Hey uh, Jordan-“

“Jorah.”

Sandor frowned and said “Alright then, _Jorah_ , mind telling me where my friend is?”

“The girl? Last I saw, she went to the bathroom with Dany. Ah, here they are now.”

He turned in his seat, looking over to see Sansa and Daenerys giggling and looking at their reflections in the mirror behind the bar. Sandra’s hair was done up all pretty in a ponytail with intricate braids. Sandor shook his head and said “The girl breaks my nose and she lets her do her hair. Unbelievable.”

Jorah gave him a sympathetic smile, and patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry for your devastating betrayal.”

Sandor looked over at the guy that held his Little Bird captive, and frowned when he saw he was staring at him. He didn’t break eye contact from him and asked “So what’s his problem?”

Jorah looked over at him before looking back at a Sandor, saying “Khal is an...Interesting man. He’s a man of few words, only speaking to his wife and myself. Sometimes I translate for Daenerys, but I’ve taught her all I know of his native tongue.

“Which is what, exactly?”

“Dothraki.”

The younger man looked up at him confused, asking “Dothraki? Never heard of it.”

The older man shrugged and said “Neither had the rest of the world. It’s pretty much a dead language. I could teach you and your friend someday, if you’d like.”

Sandor scoffed and said “Yeah, cause I’d love to talk to that guy.” Not liking the way the guy was staring at him, sometimes looking at the girls.

Jorah sat down in the chair beside him and said “He’s quite the charmer. Be lucky that it was Daenerys that came at you, she’s not as creative about greeting strangers as Khal is.” 

**

Later that day, Sansa sat in front of him, crossing her arms before leaning them on the table. “How are you feeling?”

Sandor sighed and said “Like some blond bitch smacked me in the face with a shotgun.” Raising his voice to be sure that Daenerys heard him.

Sansa frowned and said “She was just protecting their bar.

He scoffed and said “Yeah, okay.” Before grabbing the bottle of Whisky Jorah left for him on the table, and pouring himself a shot. He tossed it back and then took another glass and poured another one. He  set it down in front of her and asked “Still up for that drink, Little Bird?”

He watched as she picked up the glass, brought it up to her nose, sniffed, and cringed. She looked up at him through her lashes and asked “What is it?”

“Whiskey. One of my favorites, I think you might like it.”

She raised an eyebrow and giggled. “I highly doubt that, but okay.” Before bringing it to her lips and tossing it back. 

As soon as it touched her tongue, she quickly turned and spit it up on the floor, coughing. He got up and went over to her, kneeling down to her level. He patted her back and asked “You alright?” Fighting back laughter. 

She nodded and said “Yep. I’m good.” Before sitting back up. She coughed a few more times, covering her mouth before saying “My God, that was terrible...How can you drink that?”

Sandor smiled and shrugged. “Magic, I guess. Wanna try it again? Or something else, perhaps?”

She quickly shook her head and said “No thank you.”

**

That night they slept together in the apartment upstairs. Drogo took the first night shift, Daenerys slept on the couch, Jorah slept on a recliner, and Sandor and Sansa shared the mattress on the floor. In four hours, Jorah would get up and relieve Drogo so he could sleep. Sandor offered to sleep on the floor, but she said she was freezing, despite the heat. Somehow she managed to get Sandor Clegane, the man who doesn’t do cuddling, to hold her. She was curled up in a ball facing him, head lying on his arm.

It felt weird to him. He’s never cuddled with a woman, not even any of the whores he’s fucked. He’s let them clean up, make sure they got their money and leave them, or they’d leave him. But now he’s got his arms around a Seventeen year old girl he’s known for less than a month, and it’s starting to scare him. Especially since he doesn’t want to let her go.

It took him awhile to fall asleep, so he spent some of that time watching her sleep. As creepy as that is, he couldn’t help himself. She looked peaceful for once, which is better than hearing her cry herself to sleep almost every night. Why did he never fucking try to comfort her while he heard that? But seeing her like this now, may help him sleep better tonight.

They need to find Arya, and he prays the find her as however she looked when Sansa last saw her, and not as one of those things. That thought made him frown, but he pushed it out of his head for now and eventually fell asleep, his Little Bird safe in his arms.

**

When he woke up in the morning, the bed was empty, and he was alone. He quickly got up, thinking the worst when he could hear laughter downstairs. He walked out and when he reached the top of the stairs, he looked down and saw Sansa sitting with Daenerys and Jorah, Drogo nowhere to be seen. 

He sighed and went down to them, sitting at the bar two seats down from Sansa. The girl smiled brightly at him, such a pretty smile, he thought. “Morning Sandor!”

He nodded once and said “Good morning, Little Bird. What’s for breakfast?”

Sansa shrugged, back turned to Daenerys. He watched as the blond started playing with her hair again, wondering what she’d come up with today for her. Sansa said “Drogo’s out getting some. He should be back soon, I’m starving.”

Sandor nodded and said “I’ll be right back.” Before Sansa could say anything to him, he got off the stool, headed back upstairs until he came back with a box of granola bars. He handed her one and said “Snack on this until he gets back.” She smiled and thanked him before opening it. He held out the box for the others, who accepted before getting one out for himself.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?”

Sansa said “After breakfast, we’re going to go search for Arya.”

Sandor stopped, swallowing the piece he had before asking “We’re doing what?”

Jorah said “Young Sansa has told us about her missing sister, and that you were helping her look for her. We told her we’d like to help.” 

The younger man nodded and said “I see...Little Bird, can I have a word with you?” He looked at the others before saying “In private?”

She raised an eyebrow but then nodded. Daenerys took her hands off her hair, letting Sansa get up, She followed beside him until he took hold of her arm and dragged her over to the back room. “Ow, Sandor, easy! You’re hurting me!”

He eased up on his grip but didn’t let go, until they were alone. He turned to her and asked “What do you think you’re doing?”

She looked at him funny and asked “What do you mean?”

“Telling those people about Arya, letting the tag along to look for her, are you crazy?”

“No, look, Sandor, they can help us. With the five of us, we can cover more ground. That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?“

He leaned in close, pointing at the door before asking “I do, but I don’t trust these people. It’s bad enough you became BFF’s with that girl, what, thirty minutes after she broke my nose? And I don’t like the way Drogo looks at you. We can’t trust these people, Sansa, I won’t risk it.”

“They can help-“

He leaned in close hand splaying out beside her head on the wall. “I don’t give a rats ass if they can, I don’t trust them with you.”

She glared up at him through her lashes and said “I’m not a child.”

He chuckled and said “Yeah, of course you’re not, Little Bird. Fine, go play with your new friends. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She shoved him back and stormed back out to the bar, and he sighed. Nice one, Clegane. He shook his head and walked out.

**

Breakfast was quiet. When he would look at Sansa, either she’d be staring daggers at him, or would be talking to Daenerys or Jorah, pretending he doesn’t exist. 

They packed up and headed out, looking around in all the buildings and houses, finding no sign of her so far. When they decided to sit up, Sandor got put with Sansa, Jorah leaning in to tell him to work things out while they’re together, before they went off. 

While they searched one house, Sandor looked over at Sansa and said “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Sansa didn’t look at him while she looked through a closet, but asked “About what?”

He frowned and said “You know what.”

She closed the closet door and said “No actually, I don’t know.” Still avoiding his gaze while she walked into one of the bathrooms. 

“You’re really gonna make me work for this, aren’t you?” He muttered before sighing. He said “Alright, I’m sorry for being a complete ass at bar. I’m sorry for saying I don’t trust them, but I just don’t. If people want my trust, they’ve gotta work hard for it before they get it. So until then, I don’t trust them.”

She came out of the bathroom, leaned up against the doorjamb, and crossed her arms over her chest. “And me?”

“What about you?”

“You say they have to work for it, right? You’ve known me for a month, do you trust me yet?”

It was a good question. She’s done good so far, has yet to betray him and break down whatever foundation they’ve built so far. He smiled a little and said “You’re getting there, Little Bird. Just keep it up.” Before turning to walk out. He stopped and asked “Sansa?”

Sansa stopped whatever she was doing and looked up, seeing that he was facing her again. He smiled at her, small but sweet and said “You look pretty like that, with your hair all done up.” Gesturing to the style Daeynerys finished this morning. “Forgot to tell you that earlier, yesterday too. I don’t like that girl, but she’s good with doing your hair.” 

She smiled and said “Thank you.” Before walking out.

**

Even with more people to look for her, they still haven’t found Arya. Sansa had a picture of her in her bag, so they know what she looks like. After another day of failure, they were all frustrated. When Sandor would look at Sansa, he could see she was trying the hardest to hide hers. 

He watched as she pushed past him and walked up to a tree. She stopped and leaned against it. He knew she was crying again. He looked back at everyone before going up to her, hesitating before reaching out and gently touching his hand to her shoulder. 

She jumped at the touch, looking over her shoulder at him. He went to pull his hand away, but was surprised when she turned and threw her arms around his middle, sobbing into his chest. He stood there frozen, not sure if he should hug her back, until she said “I-I just want to find her...Is that too much to ask?”

He swallowed and slowly wrapped his arms around her, hand rubbing up and down her shoulder. He rested his chin on top of her head and said “No, Little Bird. It’s not.” Before looking over at Jorah. 

Jorah simply nodded, Daenerys looked up at her husband, and Drogo stepped towards them. They looked up at him and Sandor held her tighter, still not trusting him around her. He looked down at Sansa and said something in Dothraki.

Jorah said “Drogo said ‘Don’t cry, Fire Girl. We’ll find your sister.’”

Drogo could never remember her name, but he calls her Fire Girl, because of her red hair. Sansa smiled a little and said “Tell him I said ‘Thank you, Drogo.’” The older man nodded and told Drogo before they moved on.

**

Sansa couldn’t sleep that night. She lie awake in an empty bed while Sandor was on his shift, and wouldn’t be back for two more hours. The stress of not finding Arya, was another reason why. She’s thought about that day and others before it. The day her parents were killed in the crash, was the first of many tragedies to fall on her.

They begged their mom and dad to take them with them while they went out, she could still hear their voices on top of each other’s, pleading for them not not to leave. They said they’d be right back, and to not leave Benjen and Jory’s sight until then. Sansa and Arya were crying, Jory was comforting them. Robb and Jon tried to be strong while they and Benjen comforted Bran and Rickon, but she could see they were just as scared as they were.

When they didn’t come back, they all thought the worst. The older men tried to keep them calm, but Sansa could feel it in her bones. She knew they were dead. She even felt it before they left, but she just thought it was her fear. But she got that same awful feeling in her gut before they walked out that door. And she got that same feeling every time before everyone she else loved, would die.

But what scared her the most was she got that same feeling when Arya went missing, but is choosing to ignore it this time. She’d feel it every time they’d go out and search for her, but she doesn’t want it to be right this time. She’s hoping and praying that when they find her, she’ll be just fine. Arya knew how to take care of herself, she’s always been a brave girl.

**

Sandor didn’t like the idea of leaving Sansa alone with Daenerys and Drogo, while he and Jorah would be going out on a supply run. Though Drogo has been nice to Sansa, comforting her, telling her that they’d find Arya alive, he just doesn’t want her getting hurt.

He and Sansa argued over it for awhile, but she eventually won. He didn’t know how, but she won, and that was that. He grumbled about it while they got ready to go, when Daenerys approached him. He looked down at the blond and asked “Forget anything?”

She nodded and said “Yeah, actually. Look, I know you don’t like me, or my husband. I know you’re worried about her, but if you guys are going to be with us, we all need to learn how to trust each other, or it will get us nowhere.”

He nodded and said “That’s true. But you can’t trust everyone, trust gets you killed.”

She nodded and said “I know. But she does. She trusts us, and you.” He followed her gaze over to Sansa, who was smiling at Jorah, while talking to him.

She looked over at him and smiled, waving before bringing her focus back to Jorah. He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. “I know. Sweet Little Bird.” a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “But even she has to know she can’t trust everyone.”

When he looked back at the blond, she smiled. She asked “You love her, don’t you?”

Sandor frowned and shook his head. “Love is shit, girl. It’s an illusion, I would know.”

She gave him a sympathetic look before asking “Hey, umm...While you guys are gone, can you get something for me?”

“It depends.”

She looked around at the others before stepping closer to him, pulling something out of her pocket. She whispered “Hold out your hand.”

He raised his only eyebrow but held his hand out. She dropped a wadded up piece of paper and whispered. “I’m not sure yet, but...Please don’t tell anyone.” And walked away before he could say anything else.

He turned and started walking towards the bathrooms, saying “Hold up Mormont, I gotta take a piss first.” And when he was sure he was alone, he unfolded the paper and wasn’t really surprised when he saw what was on it: A pregnancy test. With how she was acting before, he had a feeling it would be something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Jorah and Sandor stayed silent for most of the walk to the pharmacy they saw the other day. After killing three geeks on the way and two when they got in the store, they started looking for everything on everyone’s list. Thankfully, Jorah said he’d take care of whatever Drogo needed, he was sure he’d write everything in Dothraki. He wonders if his offer still stands on teaching them the language.

Jorah headed towards the food while Sandor went directly to the lady products. Most guys would be too squeamish to go anywhere near those aisles, but he would just think they need to grow a pair. No point in being a pussy about it. He dropped a few things in his trusty trashbag, before looking for where the pregnancy tests were kept.

Having babies in a time like this, could do more bad than good. A screaming baby drawing hordes, having another mouth to feed, it could be hard on everyone. And who would want their baby to have to grow up in a world like this? Living every waking moment in fear, it just doesn’t seem fair to them.

Just thinking of an innocent little baby getting ripped apart by those things, made his jaw clench. But if Daenerys takes the test and it’s positive, then well, they’ll deal with it. Sandor may not be close with any of them, and though the timing would really suck, he’d help protect her.

When he found them, he had no clue which one to get. All he knows about these things is they pee on it, they wait, and one thing means negative, and another thing means positive. He ended just dropping four of them in the bag and when he turned to find Jorah, standing there with his eyebrows raised.

The older man’s eyes fell onto the bag and he asked “Missed your monthly?” Before looking up, trying not to smile.

The younger man shook his head and said “Nope, I’ve always been on time.” Before laughing. “But these aren’t for me.”

“For Sansa?”

Sandor frowned and asked “What makes you think they’d be for her?”

Jorah shrugged and said “Well-“

“I haven’t touched her, if that’s what you’re thinking. I don’t know why everyone thinks we’re together, we’re not.”

The older man said “I didn’t mean to offend you, my friend. So they’re for Daenerys then?”

He gave him a look and sighed. “I’m sworn to secrecy.”

“Think I can’t keep a secret?”

The younger man sighed and said “Alright, but if you say anything...Yes, she asked me to get some, but she said she wasn’t sure yet.”

He nodded and Sandor couldn’t pinpoint what emotions he could see on the older man’s face. “I was afraid of that..” before turning, his back facing Sandor before putting his hands on his hips.

He sighed and the younger man quietly asked “Is it yours?”

Jorah quickly looked back at him and Sandor put his hands up. “Look man, I’m not here to judge. I don’t give a fuck what you do with that girl or not, I just asked a question.”

The older man sighed and said “If the test comes out positive, then I’m not sure. A month ago, Khal went hunting. He always went by himself, and would be gone for just a few days.

Well a week had passed, he still hadn’t returned, and Daenerys was getting worried. I was there for her, and then it just...Happened. Three days later, Drogo returned, and we haven’t said a word about it since. She’s pretending like it never happened, expecting that I do the same.”

The younger man cringed and asked “Damn, Sorry to hear that. You okay?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine. It feels strange. There are times when I look at her and still can’t believe she’s real. The moment I laid eyes on her, I was lost. But she was married shortly before I met her, and she loves her husband...She told me they were trying to have kids, but we’re having problems. If she’s pregnant and nine months later we see the baby isn’t Drogo’s, he’ll have my head on a pike. If she is, I pray it’s his. Or, God forgive me for saying such a thing, Drogo dies before he could see.”

**

After Jorah’s confession, they didn’t say another word about it. Sandor gave Daenerys the tests in secret and she said she’d take them in the morning.

That night as everyone went to sleep, he looked over at Daenerys and and then at Jorah. He feels sorry for the poor guy. If Daenerys really loved Drogo, she wouldn’t have slept with Jorah, Whether she started it or not. Maybe she doesn’t know what she really wants.

**

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke up, it was still dark outside. He realized the bed was empty and got up to look for Sansa, being careful not to wake the others. He found her sitting at the bar downstairs, looking down at something on the bar top.

She looked over at him and smiled a little, and he simply nodded. “It’s way past your bedtime, Little Bird.”

She looked down at whatever she was looking at before saying “I couldn’t sleep.”

He nodded and said “That’s understandable.” Before taking a seat a stool down from her. He leaned his arms against the bar and asked “What’s on your mind?”

She gave him a look and he said “Right. Sorry. Whatcha got there?”

She looked down at what he now realized was a picture, and passed it down to him. It was Sansa with what appeared to be, he family. All smiling and happy, wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. Though some of the boys and Arya looked like they were pleading for help behind their forced smiles.

Sansa watched him while he looked at it and said “That ones my favorite picture of us. It was taken last year. My mom insisted we all wear those sweaters, my brothers hated it, and so did Arya. But I thought it was fun. That was the last family photo we ever had before...Before they took us to Benjen’s house, my mom packed our photo albums. She said she wouldn’t leave the house without them. They were in their car when they were killed, so this one and a few others, are the only picture we’ve got left.”

He looked up at her and saw she was looking at him, eyes moving to his scars. His jaw clenched and she asked “Do they hurt?”

He nodded and said “Sometimes, yeah. Worst pain I ever had, and I’ve had plenty of it.”

He expected the same sympathetic look that Daenerys gave him this morning. He waited, but saw nothing like that. She asked “Who did it?”

His eyes shifted down, afraid to meet her eye. He’s spent almost his entire life building up walls, even before Gregor disfigured him. They blamed him for his mother’s death, they’d beat him, but even with all that, he still tried to love them. He stopped trying after he got burned, after they covered it up. Why bother?

He looked back up at her and said “That’s a story for another time. It’s late, Little Bird. You need your rest.” And didn’t wait to see the disappointment in her eyes. He got up and started walking when a loud thump hit the front door, scaring them both.

They heard laughing on the other side, and a woman tapping while banging on the door. Sandor frowned and when he opened the door, the woman fell in and started cackling like an idiot. She was clearly drunk, all dirty, her red hair in knots. She rolled onto her back and looked up at Sandor before smiling. “God, you’re fuckin’ ugly...It’s almost cute. I might fuck you, just need to get up first..”

Sandor’s frown deepened and the woman imitated him, frowning like him before laughing. “That’s what you look like.” Before doing it again.”

Upstairs, Jorah asked “Sandor, what’s going on?”

He looked up and pointed down at her. “Dumb bitch was banging on the doors, drunk off her ass.”

The woman said “Hey, I gotta name.”

Sandor looked back down and said “Shut it.” Making her pout.

Sansa stood up, looking up at the older man before asking “What should we do with her?”

“Oooh, she’s a pretty one. Holy shit, she could be my twin! What do ya think, Ugly?”

“I said, shut your mouth!”

Jorah came down and said “Easy now, no need for yelling.” Before looking down at her. He squatted down and asked “What’s your name?”

She stared off for a minute before looking over at Jorah. “Ygritte. Finally, someone whose nice.”

Jorah asked “Okay, Ygritte. Do you have anyone with you?”

She thought for a minute before saying “Can’t remember right this minute...Can someone help me off the damn floor?”

The older man helped her to her feet and kept her steady. She smiled at him and said “You’re so nice...Handsome too. Can I come to bed with you?”

Sandor said “Tie the bitch to a chair and shut her up.” Before grabbing Sansa by her arm, dragging her upstairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs, she said “You’re just a ray of sunshine today, aren’t you?”

He frowned at her and she said “Just a joke, sorry.” Before looking down.

His face softened and he let go of her arm. “Sorry. Don’t like that lady, is all. Let’s get back to sleep, Little Bird.”

**

When they went downstairs in the morning, Sandor smiled when he saw Ygritte tied to one of the chairs, but nothing covering her mouth. Her head hug to the side and she snored. He walked over and shook her awake. “Hey. Get up.”

She groaned and slowly looked up at him before smiling. “Morning, Ugly. Did you miss me?”

He chuckled and said “Oh yes, my pathetic little heart couldn’t bear it.”

Ygritte grinned and said “How sweet.” And then looked over at Sansa. “Hey there, Twin. You’re prettier that I remembered.”

Sandor said “Don’t talk to her.” Before reaching over the bar, grabbing a bottle.

Ygritte rolled her eyes and Sansa said “N-No Sandor, it’s okay.”

“Sandor, is it? Guess I should stop calling you Ugly, then..”

Sandor turned and said “How about you just shut your fucking mouth and not say anything to anyone, okay?”

Sansa sighed and said “Sandor-“

Ygritte leaned over in her chair and asked “Hey prick, who died and made you Queen?”

Jorah came out and said “Alright, enough you two.” They looked over and saw him, alone with Drogo.

Their guest smiled and said “My, this place is full of attractive people...Except you, Ugly.”

Sansa asked “Where Daenerys?”

The older man looked over at her and said “In the bathroom, I think.”

Drogo started talking, pointing over at Ygritte, and only Jorah had any clue what he was saying. Their guest smiled and said “Ooh, is he hitting on me? I can’t tell.”

Sandor chuckled and said “If you keep talking, someone will.”

**

Daenerys excused herself to the bathroom upstairs before coming down to meet them and their new guest. Sandor has given her tests she asked for, but didn’t realize he’d get four of them. She figured she’s take them all. After taking them all, she got the same answer for every one of them: Positive. If the baby isn’t Drogo’s, and he finds out, he’ll kill Jorah.

**

While Jorah talked to Ygritte, Sandor and Sansa sat together at the bar, watching them. Then Sansa decided she couldn’t wait anymore, and headed upstairs. When she came back down, she walked up to Ygritte and showed her the picture she had of Arya.

“Have you seen her anywhere?”

She took a closer look and said “My, she’s a pretty one. Hang on a minute...Yeah, I’ve seen her around before.”

Sandor watched as his Little Bird’s face lit up, and she looked over at him, tears in her eyes. “Where? Where have you seen her?”

Ygritte shrugged and said “I can’t really remember. Been on the road for awhile. I know I saw her a couple weeks back though, ran into her and some boys in the city while I was getting back to my group.”

Jorah raised both eyebrows and asked “I thought you said you didn’t have a group?”

She looked over at him and said “I said, I couldn’t remember if I did, I was drunk. Now I remember, and I have a group. We got separated after a horde came down on us at a shopping center. We didn’t tall too much, she called me San-something.”

Jorah looked up at Sansa and then back down. “Sansa?”

She thought for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, yeah that was it. Why do you want to know?”

Sansa swallowed and said “She’s my sister, Arya. We’ve been looking for her for awhile.”

Ygritte nodded said “That’s real sweet. She could be dead, though. Or worse. Pretty thing like her could be stuffed with cocks right now for all we know.” Before flashing Sansa a wicked grin and started laughing. Sansa slowly stood up and smacked her across the face, ceasing her laughter.

Sandor wanted to smile from her doing that, but she was clearly upset, so he didn’t. She asked “Where is she?”

She sighed and said “I told you, I don’t know. And if I did, I wouldn’t tell you now, little bitch.” And gasped when Sansa hit her again, this time harder.

Jorah said “Sansa, that’s enough.” Pulling her away from Ygritte.

She tried to shake him off, saying “No, no, she’s lying! She knows where Arya is, where is she?!” While Ygritte simply sat there and laughed. Sansa got angry and Jorah had to wrap his arms around her to keep her back. “Stop laughing, you bitch! I’ll fucking kill you, tell me where she is!”

Sandor came over, saying “Here, give her to me.” To Jorah, before the older man nodded and handed her off to him.

Sandor kept her back, not even flinching while she’d beat on his chest. He said “Sansa, Hey, Little Bird, you have to calm down. Come with me, come on.” Before bringing her over to the back room.

When they got there, Sandor said “Alright Little Bird, sit down on that couch right there.” She opened her mouth to speak, but he said “Sit.” Cutting her off. She sighed and plopped down on the couch, before he said “There you go.” He squatted down to her level and said “Okay girl, you have got to calm yourself.”

Sansa said “She’s lying, she’s seen her, she could’ve taken her! And she won’t tell us because you dragged me away!”

He said “She’s not telling us anything if we’re smacking her around.”

The girl poured and said “You wanted to hit her..”

He nodded and said “Yes I do, and I would gladly do so to get her to talk, but we don’t even know if she really saw Arya at all. Just cause someone says something, doesn’t mean they’re telling the truth, Little Bird.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and he said “You can do that all you want, but it won’t do you any good. You’re stressed out, and you can’t let that woman get to you, okay?”

They looked at each other for a minute before Sansa sighed and said “Fine. I’m sorry.”

He nodded and said “Alright. Now when we get back out there, don’t say a word to her, don’t look at her, and if you need to leave, tell me.”

She nodded and said “Okay.” He nodded and stood up when she said “I’m sorry.”

He smiled and said “It’s alright, Little Bird. Come on.”

She smiled and he helped her up and they walked back out to everyone. When they got back, everyone was looking at them. Jorah asked “Everything Okay?”

Sansa nodded and the older man smiled. “Good. Ygritte has something to tell you, tell her exactly what you told me.”

Ygritte looked over at Sansa and said “I told him if you wanted, I could take you to where I saw her, if it makes you feel any better. Probably won’t do much good though, but I remember exactly where I saw her.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sandor has a bad feeling about it. They have no idea who this woman is, and for all they know, she could be leading them into a trap. Sansa had her heart set on it, and no matter how many times he tried to talk her out of it, she wouldn’t listen. And when they all took a vote, he lost.

The city Ygritte gave them would be a a day and half journey on foot, and a few hours if they drove. He and Jorah managed to hot wire a couple of cars, and got some gas for them.

It was Jorah, Drogo, and Daenerys in one car, him, Sansa, and Ygritte in the other, unfortunately. They tied their guest up and stuck her in the backseat, Sandor leaving her seatbelt undone on purpose.

It was quiet for five minutes, before Ygritte started talking. “Hey, Hey Ugly, why is my seatbelt undone? You forgot to buckle me in, that’s dangerous.”

Sandor nodded and looked up at her through the rear view mirror “Oh I know. So unless you want me to do break checks ever five minutes, I suggest you shut your trap.”

Ygritte rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat. Sansa looked over at him and smiled. “You’re an ass.”

He smiled and said “I know.” Before his eyes returned to the road.

**

An hour had passed in silence, and Sandor was happy. That is, until their guest started talking again. “Hey Ugly, how come your so nice to her but treat me like shit?”

Sandor sighed and said “Because she doesn’t get on my nerves as much as you are.”

She chuckled and said “Oh please, I’m a joy to be around. This ones a whiny cunt, but you treat her like a Goddamn Queen. You two fuckin’?”

The question made them both look at each other, before Sansa blushed and looked away. When they didn’t answer, Ygritte laughed and said “You are! I thought you were.”

Sandor tightened his grip on the steering wheel and said “We’re not.”

“No shame if you are, even Uglies like you, oughta have some lovin’. And this one is a nice little piece-“

“Lady, shut up!”

Ygritte laughed and asked “What is your problem? God, I can’t say two words around you-“

“If you don’t shut your fucking mouth, I swear to God, I will stop this car and choke you to death with your fucking ropes!”

“My God Twin, What the fuck do you see in this guy? He’s such a hateful thing, no respect at all for a lady.”

This time Sansa turned in her seat and said “Maybe if you would do as your told and shut the fuck up, maybe he wouldn’t be so hateful. And stop calling me Twin, I’m not your fucking twin.”

He and Sansa looked at each other, smiling before Sandor said “What the lady said.” And winked at Sansa before turning his eyes back to the road.

**

The rest of the drive was peaceful. Only he and Sansa spoke to each other, rarely speaking directly to Ygritte. And when she would answer, it would be either grunts, one word answers, or just wouldn’t answer at all.

Once they saw the city ahead, Ygritte said “Here we are. Finally.” And they drove until Jorah stopped their car ahead of them. Sandor stopped the car and watched as Jorah got out of the drivers seat, closing the door behind him. He walked up to their car, Sandor rolled the window down, and the older man looked over in he back.

“Where to now?”

Ygritte lead told them to drive a little further before they got out. After Sandor opened the door, she went to get out and said “Wait a minute.” And she paused. He looked up at Sansa and Jorah, saying “Give me a minute, I’m just gonna have a chat with her, go ahead.” And they nodded before going off to join the others.

He looked back at her and sighed. “Alright. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me if this is a trap. Honest to God, just tell me if it’s a trap, if there are tons of geeks surrounding the place, just tell me. There’s a pregnant woman in this group, and if you tell me one thing, and I find out you’re lying...I will be the one that kills you. I won’t fucking hesitate. Do you believe a word I’ve said to you so far?”

She nodded, fear growing in her eyes, and he smiled. “Good. Now. Is there a trap or a horde waiting for us in the city? If you tell me the truth now, your punishment will be less severe.”

They stared at each other for a moment before she shook her head and said “No.”

“There’s no trap? No horde?”

She shook her head again and said “There’s not.”

“You swear?”

She rolled her eyes and nodded. “I swear.”

He nodded and asked “Last chance, there’s still time to do the right thing.”

She leaned in a few inches and said “I don’t know how I can be any clearer. Nothing will happen, I swear on my mothers life.”

He studied her, really studied her. His father was a good liar, but he could always figure out all his giveaways, and he had a few. He looked over at the others, who stayed over by Jorah’s car, even though he told them to go, and quickly found Sansa. He was surprised when he saw she was watching him. _I’m sorry, Little Bird_.

As soon as looked back at her, he was out for blood. “You’re lying.” He snarled, and it was on. He turned and yelled “It’s a trap! Go!”, she let out a loud whistle, and all hell broke loose.

Shots rang out from all over, and they hurried to get back in the cars. He shoved Ygritte back into the backseat, slammed the door shut, and dodged bullet after bullet, crying out when one got him in his shoulder. He cursed and climbed back in, throwing the car in reverse before flooring the gas. He cursed and Ygritte screamed as bullets hit their car, somehow not killing them, though there were some close calls.

When he thought he was far enough, he jerked on the steering wheel, turning the car a full 180 before putting it in drive. He didn’t see where they had gone, he wasn’t even sure they got out. If Sansa got out. God, how could he be so stupid?! He just told them to go, he’s not sure he heard Sansa screaming for him, if anyone has, but they could be going back to the bar. He’s sure of it, unless they think it too risky to go back. Then he’d be fucked.

**

They barely managed to get in the car in time after Sandor told them it was a trap. How he figured it out in time, Sansa doesn’t know. But right now. They were speeding back down the highway, Sansa looking back over her shoulder every five minutes, crying.

She swallowed and asked “Where are we going?” Waited, and got no answer. She looked back and yelled “Jorah, where are we going?!”

“Back to the bar.”

Daenerys, who sat in the back with Sansa, trying to comfort her, asked “What if they come after us?”

“Then we’ll leave a note for him and lead him to where we’d be.”

Sansa turned back to look out of the back windshield and asked “And if he doesn’t find us??”

Jorah looked up at her through the windshield and looked back at the road, leaving her question unanswered. She tried to control her sobbing, like she would do at night or another failed search day. She didn’t know if it was her fear, or that Sandor was alone with the woman, but she hasn’t been this scared since this whole thing started. One thing she prayed for, was that she wouldn’t feel that awful feeling in her gut while thinking of him.

**

The bullet in his shoulder hurt like a bitch, and he needed to hurry back to the bar, get this wound looked at. He wished he had killed Ygritte before they started firing, because she’s been yapping for the last hour.

He wanted to floor it like before, but he with his current state, he’d be afraid of losing control of the car, or losing gas too quickly. He’d like to get back to them, kill her, so they can move on. Every time she’d open her mouth, he wanted to bash her face in. Just a few more hours to go, and then you can kill her any God awful way you’d like.

One thing he doesn’t want his Little Bird to see, is just how dark he wants to go with his passenger, for almost getting them all killed, and she has no idea what he’s capable of. He’s been in some very dark places in his mind, for a long time. But with her? He’s already imagining what he wants to do with her. And the only thing he wouldn’t do with her, is fuck her. Raping is his brothers thing, not his. He knows she’ll try and get out of her situation by offering herself, but he wouldn’t want anything to do with her like that.

**

As the time passed, Ygritte’s yapping turned to sobbing, pleading, but he didn’t believe a second of it.

“Please...Please, Sir, I-I’m so sorry! They made me do it, I swear! They killed my family, took me hostage, I didn’t have a choice...I-If you let me go, I’ll-“ but was cut off when Sandor slammed the breaks, causing her to fly forward between the seats, narrowly missing the fear shift.

She landed on the console, somehow catching herself before she could fall further, despite her wrists being tied behind her back. He made sure to tie her carefully, to make sure she couldn’t untie and knots and try to sneak away. He’s not stupid. She sobbed and said “Please. I-I’ll do whatever you want.”

Sandor groaned and said “What I want you to do is quit your fucking blubbering, and drop the act. What, you think just cause I’m ugly, I’m stupid too?”

She paused, staring at him for a moment before she dropped the act. She sighed and looked up at him. “I hate you.” And he smiled.

“You know why you’re such a dick?”

Sandor chuckled and asked “Me, a dick? Never.” In a sarcastic tone.

“Don’t play with me, Ugly. You’re such a dick, because you need a good fuck. And you can’t get a good fuck, because you’re such a dick that no one would give it to you!”

He nodded and said “By George, she’s got it. She’s figured me out, quick, someone get the scheming little bitch a cookie!”

She rolled her eyes and said “See that’s my point, right there. As soon as you open your big, ugly mouth, you instantly become the most unfuckable man alive. I’m sure those scars play a big part too, but it’s also the way you treat people. Women. You treat them like trash.”

Sandor said “I don’t treat any woman like trash unless she gives me a reason to. You tried to get my friends and I, plus an unborn baby, killed. And I bet it’s not your first time with groups, is it?”

He looked over at her and wanted to punch her when she smiled wickedly at him. He looked back at the road, but felt her getting close to his face. “No, Ugly...It’s not out first time. We find suckers like you all the time, and they’re all so easy. But you, oh, because of you, you’re the only group we haven’t been successful with. We’ve had the old and the young, kids, babies, unborn babies, we’ve had a lot, and we love hearing them scream every time. They’re stuck in my head like a lullaby. Some survive the shooting and when they do, we get more creative..”

He felt her get closer and said “And if you hadn’t figured me out, I would’ve had your precious Little Bird torn open, fill every pretty hole full of cocks and whatever else we could find till she’s broken. And then we’d do it all over again. Is that reason enough for you?”

He was white knuckling the steering wheel so hard, he thought he would tear it off. But he simply swallowed and nodded. “Yes, it is.” Before jerking the car to a stop once again. He opened his door and grabbed hold of her shirt, yanking her out. As bad as he wants to get home, he’s happy to take some time to make her wish she never stumbled onto bar.

**

When they got back to the bar, no one could sleep that night. But Sansa was the only one crying over Sandor being alone with that bitch who set them up. She’s crying over that, crying at the idea that he was killed in the attack, and that Ygritte had been lying about seeing Arya this whole time.

She asked Jorah if they were still leaving, and he said they’d wait a few days before deciding. She prays he comes back alive and that he’s giving her exactly what she deserves. She’s sure everyone suspects that her worry over him is out of love, but she hardly knows the man. But he’s saved her life, helps her search for her sister, hasn’t my done anything to break the trust they’ve built so far. And he also, surprisingly, treats he well, despite their fighting.

One thing she learned from her mother was to never fall in love too fast, someone always gets hurt when it happens. So Sansa is far from being in love with anyone, let alone Sandor Clegane. But from the time she’s spent with him so far, she sees some good in him. On the outside, everyone sees a horribly burnt, brutish, disfigured man who hates everyone.

But on the inside, she knows he’s a human being, and has gone through things no one could possibly understand, even though she doesn’t know the whole story. He’s capable of being scared and vulnerable, but also being kind and gentle, loving, even. She’s not in love with him, but she’s been around him long enough to know she cares about him, and fears his safety. And if he She ever sees him alive again, they’ll continue to search for Arya, build more trust between them while simultaneously breaking down the old walls he’s built, if he wants to. But right now, she just wants him to come back alive.

**

He was so tired. Killing Ygritte really took a lot out of him. The car ran out of gas while he was an hour away from the town. If they’re not at the bar, he might just be a dead man, or worse.

The walk was long, but he was so thankful that the sky was filled with dark clouds, maybe it might rain this time. It would be nice, but it would also not be a good time.

He groaned and said “Jorah Mormont...You better fucking know how to treat a bullet wound, or I’ll cut your cock and balls off...Then no more putting babies in pretty blond girls” Before laughing his ass off.

He kept walking and wanted to collapse and cry when he stood at the edge of town, praying it was real. He remembers all the ways into town, they all explored them once, and Sandor’s got a good memory, even if he’s got a bullet in his shoulder.

He started walking again, picking up his pace without pushing himself too hard, until he stood in front of the bar. He felt tears in his eyes and he looked up at the sky. “Please, God.” He whispered. “Please let them be in there. Please, Little Bird, be in there.” Before going up to the door. He grabbed at the door handle and pounded on the wood, before pulling it open.

He was relieved to see Drogo and Daenerys in there, and sighed. “Where are they? Where’s Sansa? Sansa!”

Daenerys turned and yelled “Sansa!”

He heard running and when he saw her at the top of the steps, he grinned. “Little Bird...Pretty Little Bird. Are you all gonna just stand there, or is someone gonna get me a goddamn drink?” Before his legs got wobbly. Just as Sansa hurried down the steps, Sandor felt his vision getting blurry and everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care what anyone thinks, I’m very attracted to Sandor/Rory, and I’m not ashamed to say it :).

They rushed him to catch him in time, but he fell onto his back before they could. Sansa said “My God, he’s covered in blood!” And got down on the floor and leaned over him, trying to shake him awake. She hovered her hand above his mouth and sighed in relief. “He’s still breathing.”

Jorah got down next to Sandor’s other side and tore the younger man’s shirt open. Sansa was relieved that the blood on his chest and stomach didn’t come from him, but was caked to the hair he had there. Sansa thought he was just exhausted, until Jorah said “He’s been shot.”

She looked over at him horrified asking “Are you sure??”

He showed her the wound on his shoulder, and she gasped, covering her mouth. She quickly stood up and said “I think I’m going to be sick.” before high tailing it to the bathroom, Daenerys following her.

The first stall she got into, she dropped down to her knees and threw up. Her knees hurt from the fall, but she didn’t care. She felt hands pulling her hair back, a soothing voice reassuring her that Sandor will be okay, and she prayed he would be.

**

After Jorah worked on him, he had Drogo bring the mattress upstairs, down to the back room so they wouldn’t risk dropping him on the way up. They carefully lied him down onto the mattress and Sansa grabbed some blankets and pillows.

She and Jorah stood in the doorway, staring down at Sandor’s unconscious body, and Sansa could feel tears threatening to fall again. She swallowed and asked “Will he...Will he be alright?”

The older man said “He’s lost some blood, I’m surprised he didn’t lose more. He just needs to rest for now, and take it easy once he wakes up. I’ll have to hook an IV to him to keep him hydrated.”

Sansa nodded and asked “I thought you said you weren’t a doctor?” Breaking her gaze to look over at Jorah.

The older man smiled and said “I told you, I’m not. I just know a few things.”

She frowned, but nodded. “How can I help?”

**

Sandor could hardly open his eyes, they felt so heavy. He’d go in and out, wanting to sleep longer, but wanted to know if he was still alive. It took him a minute, but he finally managed to open them, being met with bright light. He squeezed them shut before opening them again, his vision blurred like when he stumbled back into the bar.

He groaned and saw a blurry figure come into his line of vision. “Well, look whose back from the dead.” Seeing Jorah once everything cleared up.

He blinked and asked “What...Fuck, did someone hit me with a truck?”

The older man laughed and shook his head “Thankfully not. Just took a hit is all, you saved us. How did you know it was a trap?”

Sandor groaned, trying to remember everything that happened. Then he swallowed and said “Could see it in her eyes...Never trusted her to begin with. Did anyone else get hurt?”

Jorah said “Drogo was grazed on his side, but I patched it up for him. He said he didn’t even feel it.”

The younger man nodded and said “Lucky him. Where’s Sansa?”

He smiled and said “Downstairs getting food. Dany had to drag her down there, she refused to leave your side for the past three days.”

Three days? He groaned and asked “Fuck, I’ve been out that long?”

He nodded and said “I’m afraid so. But she’s been taking care of you, I showed her a few things. You’re going to be fine. You just need to take it easy for awhile.”

He nodded and swallowed. “Can you get her, please?” Jorah nodded and as soon as he left, Sandor let his head drop back onto the pillow, closing his eyes for a just a minute. He felt terrible, but he’s had worse. But this would be the first time he’s ever been shot.

“Sandor?” He opened his eyes and looked over to see Sansa standing in the doorway. She had been crying nonstop. But despite how terrible she looked, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw her face light up.

“Hey there, Little Bird...Heard someone was worried about me.”

She nodded and came over to the mattress, sitting next to him on the floor. “Yeah. You scared us for a minute, there. Jorah taught me some things, I figured I’d feel better if I took care of you.”

He nodded and said “Yeah, he told me you played Nurse. You alright?”

Sansa nodded again and smiled. “I’m fine.”

“You sure about that? Cause you look like shit...And I mean that in the nicest way possible.” He said before coughing. He groaned from the pain it caused his shoulder, but bit his tongue.

She asked “Are you Okay? You need something for the pain, here, I’ll be right back-“

“No!” He growled, making her pause. She looked back at him and he shook his head. “I’m not made of glass, Little Bird. I’ve had worse. Stay, it’s fine.” She hesitated for a moment but sighed and nodded, sitting back down. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

He shrugged and said “For the city, I guess...I know you were hoping Arya would be there.”

Sansa smiled a little and said “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. If it weren’t for you, we’d be dead.”

He nodded and asked “When’s the last time you slept?”

She shrugged and said “I can’t remember. I wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyways, not until you woke up.”

He frowned knowing the girl was exhausted, but nodded and said “Well I’m awake now, try to get some sleep. Go tell Jorah to tell the others that if anyone needs you, then too bad for them, cause you need to sleep.”

“Sandor really, I’m fine-“

“Girl, I am in no mood to argue about this, you’re going to get some sleep, and that’s final.”

She frowned, but nodded and stood up before going to find Jorah. He sighed and mumbled “Alright, Clegane. Move your ass.” And took a deep breath before quickly scooting over to make room on the mattress for her, snarling in pain before Sansa returned.

She hurried over to him and asked “Sandor, what are you doing??”

He groaned and said “River dancing. What’s it look like I’m doing, Little Bird?”

She said “I was planning on taking the couch so you don’t have to move.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Could’ve told me that.”

“Well I didn’t think you’d strain yourself. You stay put, I’ll take the couch.”

He said “You sleep better with me.” Before smirking.

He could see that Sansa was fighting one, before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “I do not.”

He nodded and said “You do, actually. I know it for a fact.”

“What, do you watch me while I sleep?”

He shook his head and said “No...Well there’s maybe been a few moments, but that’s irrelevant. I just know you do.”

She smiled at him, quickly looking down before looking back up at him through his lashes. Her sweet smiles, those gorgeous eyes, that red hair and the way the sunlight made both of them shine. Sometimes it would take him a minute before remembering that he had to breathe. She really is beautiful.

He thinks that whatever he did to have this girl crash through his window that night, he’s grateful for every second of it. If that night didn’t happen, he would’ve ended up blowing his head off, and that would be that. She nodded and said “Well if that were indeed true, then I think I can handle sleeping on the couch until you’re better.”

He nodded and said “Well hopefully that won’t be too long.”

She smiled and said “Me too. Think you need some more time to sleep?”

Sandor groaned and said “I’ve been out for three days, I don’t think so. Just don’t know what the hell to do if I don’t go back to sleep.”

Sansa nodded and said “Well I’m sure you’ll think of something...” and surprised him when she leaned in and gently kissed a spot on his forehead where it’s scarred. Surprised was an understatement. No one has ever done that before, no one could really look at his long enough before his scars made them uncomfortable.

But now when he and Sansa would talk, it was like they weren’t there at all to her, his face just like any other normal face. The others were sort of the same way, but they noticed them, sometimes looked at them for too long. He’s seen enough reactions to them to know the different expressions people would have, but Sansa doesn’t see them like the others.

She did at first while getting used to being around him, but it’s different now, and he doesn’t know what to do with that. But no one wanted to touch them or have anything to do with them, but she just kissed them like it was nothing, and he was speechless.

When she pulled back she smiled and said “I’m glad you’re awake. Goodnight Sandor.” Before getting up and grabbing a blanket and a pillow.

He watched as she made up her new bed and swallowed. “Goodnight Little Bird.”

**

A month had come and go and Sandor was recovering. He’d bitch at anyone who would help him up, saying he could do it himself, but they didn’t care. They eventually left the bar and were now living in an abandoned mansion. The place was nice, not too big, but better than anything they had ever had. Sandor was tempted to swing from the chandelier, but Sansa told him no.

The room Sandor and Sansa have, has the most comfortable bed they’ve ever been on. He wanted to call dibs on the master bedroom, but Sansa thought it would be better for Daenerys and Drogo to have, since she’s pregnant, and he ended up agreeing. The best part to him was they had a full liquor cabinet, an indoor pool, and a home gym. It’s been ages since he’s had a real workout, he needs his strength. But Jorah said he should wait a little while longer before doing any exercise, just in case.

The trail for Arya was getting colder and colder every day, and he could tell it was taking a toll on Sansa. She’d smile and say she’s fine, but he knows better. Behind her smiles, she looked like she couldn’t take another hit, or else she’d explode. Then one night, she wanted to get drunk.

**

“You sure that’s a good idea, Little Bird?” Sandor asked while making lunch.

Sansa nodded and said “Yep. I think it would be a great idea, we all need to loosen up a little.”

“Well not Dany, she’s pregnant.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and said “I’m aware. But come on, it won’t be so bad. Unless you guys turn out to be mean drunks.”

Sandor chuckled and said “I’m mean all the time.”

She shook her head and said “No, not really. You’ve got your moments, but you’re not so bad. Okay just one night, and if I end up hating it, then I won’t ever do it again.”

He knew he was going to regret this. She’s only doing it to get her mind of Arya, which isn’t entirely bad, but you can’t drink her problems away, he’s tried. His dad and Gregor tried. He sighed and rolled his eyes before saying “Alright. But if you feel like shit tomorrow, I get to tell you I told you so.”

The girl smiled and nodded. “Deal!”

**

That night, everyone but Daenerys, was drinking. Sandor and Jorah agreed on a cut off point to make sure things don’t get out of hand.

Sandor made sure Sansa ate a whole meal and had her wait for an hour to let things settle, before letting her drink. He figured she might like the six pack of Smirnoff Screwdrivers he found in the fridge. It took four of the screwdrivers before he knew Sansa was buzzed.

She was smiling, swaying, giggling, and when she’d walk, she’d drift. Sandor nursed his second and final beer while watching Sansa. She was laughing at something Drogo said in Dothraki, like she never heard anything funnier. Sandor looked over at Dany, and she shrugged before looking back at Sansa.

Sansa then turned and looked in his direction, face lighting up before throwing her hands up. “Sandor!” Oh God.

“Yes Little Bird?”

He watched as she scurried over to him, the remains of the last of the six pack was sloshing in the bottle, while some of it got on her. She giggled and asked “I don’t know if I’m drunk yet, a-am I There? Can you tell?”

He chuckled and nodded “Yeah, you’re getting there.”

She hunched over and laughed before looking up at him, hair in her face. “How do you know?? Are you a psychic?”

“No Little Bird, I just know when someone’s having fun. Are you having fun?”

She nodded and smiled. “I am, I am having...So much fun. Are um...Are you having fun?”

He nodded and smiled. “I’m having a blast. Right Jorah?”

Jorah nodded and smiled. “Oh yes, lots of fun.”

She grinned and asked “Can I, Can I sit with you guys? There’s a lot of gravity here...”

The two men laughed and Sandor said “Of course, Little Bird.” Before scooting over, making room for her. She plopped down next to him and laid her head against his shoulder, smiling up at him. She attempted to curl up in a ball next to him, but there wasn’t enough room for her to do so.

She poured and said “She was wrong, you know.”

“Who was wrong?”

She thought for a minute and groaned. “Fuck, what was her name?....Was it-Ygritte! That was her....She was wrong, very, very wrong.”

Sandor looked up at Jorah confused, but the older man simply shrugged before taking another drink. Sandor then looked back down and asked “What was Ygritte wrong about, Little Bird?”

She smiled and said “About you being ugly...You’re not ugly, she is...Or was.” Before laughing. “But really, you’re not ugly, at least not to me. I think you’re beautiful.”

Sandor blushed, something he doesn’t do often, before looking up at the others. He looked away and shook his head. “No I’m not.”

She frowned and sat up saying “Yes you are!”

He shook his head again and said “Sansa, I’m not.”

“No, don’t you dare say that. Y-You are a very handsome man, isn’t he handsome everyone?”

Everyone but Drogo nodded, saying “Oh yes.” And “Without a doubt.” But Sandor frowned when he could see they were trying not to laugh.

She leaned in close and said “See, even our friends agree...What, just because you’ve got burns on your face, makes you a monster? Makes you look like you belong in Phantom of the Opera, stalking pretty Sopranos? Well you don’t, not to me. I don’t care what anyone else thinks, you’re very handsome, and beautiful, and well...” she giggled and said “I may have a little crush on you...I’ve never told anyone that, and I never will...But you, um, Sandor, I think you’re perfect.” Bopping him on the nose.

Despite her confession, he knows it’s not true. He’s never had anyone tell him his handsome, or beautiful, or perfect, because he’s not. He’s had everyone all but scream it in his face every day, looking at him like he’s a monster. His self esteem is almost nonexistent. The only time he ever feels confident about himself is when he works out, keeping himself up. But even then, no one sees him like he wishes he could be seen.

He’s surprised he even had the confidence to approach whores, because that’s all he’s ever been able to get. Whores could care less what a guy looks like, so long as they get paid for their services. Sansa is a beautiful girl who could have anyone she wants, even in the apocalypse, she’d never go for a guy like him, whether it’s his looks, the age gap, he knows she just wouldn’t. Who in their right mind would love a face like his? No one. And she’s drunk, she’s got no clue what she’s saying, she won’t remember any of this tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

When he didn’t respond to her, she looked up at him and asked “Are you okay?”

He nodded and put on a smile for her. “Yeah Little Bird, I’m good.”

She nodded and laid her head back on her shoulder. She yawned and said “I’m sleepy..”

He chuckled and asked “Already?”

She nodded again and snuggled closer to him. “Let’s sleep here.”

He shook his head and said “No, let’s get you to bed. You’ll be more comfortable there.”

She yawned again and said “Okay. Carry me?”

He smiled and said “Of course.” Before moving her to get up. He carefully picked her up bridal style and didn’t dare look at anyone while he carried her off.

She smiled and said “Goodnight everyone!”

Everyone said their goodnights as he went up the stairs to their room, kicking the cracked door open when they got there. He set her down in the chair by their bed while he got the bed ready. “Sandor?”

“Yeah?”

She stared at him, swaying a little in the seat before saying “I meant what I said. Every word.”

“I’m sure you did, Little Bird.”

She frowned and said “It’s true!”

He nodded and said “I believe you.” But he doesn’t.

She smiled and asked “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you like me too?”

He swallowed and said “Yeah, I do.”

She giggled and asked “But in that way?”

He sighed and she said “I think you do...I’ve seen the way you look at me. Gives me chills every time...Sometimes I wonder if you dream about me...I’ve dreamt about you a lot, recently.”

“Okay, time for bed.” He turned and picked her up again, making her squeal and laugh as he laid her down onto the mattress.

“What, you’re saying you haven’t?”

“Sansa-“

She pouted and asked “Am I not pretty enough? Am I Ugly?”

He shook his head and said “Far from it, Little Bird. You’re plenty pretty.”

She grinned and dropped her head on the pillow. She sighed and said “I knew you liked me. I really did mean it, Sandor.” Before her grin faded, expression turning serious.

“I like you...We still hardly know each other, but you’ve been so good to me so far. Even though you’re an ass at times, I know you really care about me. I’m some girl you hardly know, I shouldn’t mean a damn thing to you. Sometimes I worry that I annoy you, especially with looking for my sister, who could be dead for all we know..”

He shook his head and rested his elbows on his knees. “You don’t annoy me, Little Bird. And don’t think like that, we’ll find her.”

She scoffed and said “Right, cause we’ve done a great job so far. All we’ve found is her stupid shoe...She could be dead or one of them, and we’d never know. It’s hopeless.”

He swallowed and then he watched her face light up again. “But none of that now, I’m supposed to be happy...After all, I’ve got you...Hey, why do you call me ‘Little Bird’ anyways? Never thought to ask about that before.”

He chuckled and said “Well, the night we met when you got as far away from me as you could after I saved you, you looked like a frightened little bird trapped in a cage. And a mean ol’ pussycat coming in after you. Do you want me to stop calling you that?”

The look on her face showed him just how averse she was to the idea of that, and she shook her head. “Heavens no. I love it when you call me that. I never had a nickname before that. It makes me feel special, like I’m yours.”

His jaw tightened and he looked down at his shaking hands. “Go to sleep, Little Bird.”

“I can’t!” She whined “My man’s gonna leave me..”

He smiled a little and said “I’m not going anywhere, Little Bird. But I will be right in the bathroom so I can get you some Ibuprofen. Trust me, you’ll be glad you took it before bed.”

“You promise you won’t leave me?”

He nodded and said “I promise, after the bathroom, I won’t leave this room. Gotta make sure you don’t hurt yourself. Stay out, I’ll be right back.”

He got up and grabbed the glass of water Sansa kept by the bed last night and went into the adjoining bathroom, to get what he needed. As soon as he walked back in he stopped and saw she was fast asleep. He sighed and said “Great.” Before walking over to set them on the nightstand beside her.

He pulled the covers up to her neck and brushed some hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and sat back down in the chair, know he won’t be able to sleep tonight.

**

He was wrong, he did end up falling asleep eventually, but fell asleep in the chair. It wasn’t until he heard throwing up in the bathroom, that he woke up. He looked over at the bed and saw it was empty. He then looked over to see Sansa kneeing over the toilet, puking. He got up and rushed over to her, pulling her hair back to hold it.

He gingerly rubbed her back and said “That’s it, get it out Little Bird.” Comforting her until she was sure she was done.

She groaned and said “I will never drink again for as long as I live.”

He chuckled and said “I warned you.”

She nodded and said “Yes you did...Oh my God. oh my God, I remember everything I said last night.." before looking back at him horrified. “Oh my God, I was practically throwing myself at you, how could I do that??”

She remembered everything, and she feels bad for doing it. He was partly relieved and partly sad. He swallowed and asked “So you um...You didn’t mean any of it?”

She looked up at him confused and said “No, no I meant it, but I just...I didn’t think I’d ever say it..” and now she was blushing big time. She said “I-I um...Excuse me, sorry.” And quickly got up to brush her teeth a couple of times before going into the bedroom to take the pills with the water.

She groaned and said “My head is killing me..”

He chuckled and stood up saying “I tried to give you those last night, but you fell asleep before I could.” And she groaned again.

**

Ever since her drunken confession, things have been a little awkward between them, but Sandor wishes it wasn’t. When they’d be in bed together, they slept back to back now instead of her curled up against him. If they were near each other, they hardly looked at each other, talk to each other, he hated it. He missed how they were before.

They all but stopped their search for Arya, and everyone else thinks that Sansa had lost all hope in finding her. He doesn’t want to believe that she has. Then one day their search ended.

**

Daenerys was now almost five months along, and it clearly showed. They got her whatever she’d need, and did the best they could to take care of her and her baby. Sandor could see that Jorah was scared shitless, but wouldn’t say anything to him.

Things with Sansa were still tense, but not as bad. They talked more, didn’t look away as much, but still slept back to back. They were making progress, but it was clear she was still embarrassed.

One day while Sandor, Sansa, and Jorah were out on a supply run, they were walking out of a department store when they spotted a girl ahead. She was shuffling along, looking around when she stopped and looked over at them. It was Arya, but to Sandor’s disappointment, she was one of them. He looked over at Sansa, who was fighting back tears. He promised he’d find her just as she was the last time she saw her, and he failed.

He reached out for her, softly calling her name, but she rejected it. She kept her eyes on Arya and said “Jorah...Can you give me your gun, please?”

“Sansa-“

“Jorah, give me your gun.” She growled, looking over at him. “She’s my sister, I’ll do it.” And he nodded before handing it over. They try not to use guns too much, since Zombies are attracted to sound, but if she was going to use it, no one was going to stop her. She told them that her dad and uncle Benjen would take the oldest kids to to Benjen’s shooting range sometimes, even though they knew their mother hated it, and that’s where she learned how to shoot. She also learned archery from them too.

She slowly stepped forward while Arya growled, turning and shuffling towards her. “Arya? It’s Sansa...We’ve been looking all over for you, you’ve been missing for months..” she knew there was a possibility that Arya wouldn’t remember who, could a person really remember their past lives once they’ve turned?

Arya didn’t stop, but she was still a good distance away from her. Though if she’s going to shoot, she better shoot soon. Sandor walked a ways to her, but kept his distance.

Tears streamed down her face and she could feel the hand she held the gun in start to shake, but she had to be the one that does it. She licked her lips and said “I don’t know how long you’ve been like this, but...But no matter what, you’re my little sister, and I’ll always love you. I know we never really got along, and I should’ve told you sooner, but I’m sorry for all the time I was mean to you, I didn’t mean any of it.” she took a deep breath before slowly raising the gun up, aiming right for her forehead and turning the safety off.

As Arya drew closer she reached out for Sansa, but she didn’t move. Sansa could feel the dam inside breaking, but had to hold it back. She swallowed and said “I love you, I’m sorry.” Before pulling the trigger. When the shot rang out, Sandor jumped and Arya collapsed.

The dam broke and she took her finger off of the trigger and dropped her arm, and hung her head. She started sobbing, and then a hand was on her shoulder. She jumped and looked back to see Sandor behind her, tears in his eyes. After she got drunk, she would be too embarrassed to look at him or talk to him, but looking at him now, she couldn’t do that anymore. She didn’t hesitate before throwing her arms around his middle and crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head and said “I’ve got you, Little Bird. I’ve got you.”

**

They went back into the department store and grabbed two shovels. They took Arya’s body into the woods down the road and buried her. Sansa found some flowers nearby and laid them down on top of the grave and they stood there for over an hour. They listened to Sansa talking to her, stayed silent while she just stared down at her before she eventually turned and started walking back.

The ride back to the house was silent. They were still in the mansion and figured it would be better to wait until after Daenerys has the baby before moving again. They sometimes had trouble finding food in the surrounding houses and neighborhoods, but they’d hunt too. Khal brought in more game than Jorah and Sandor, and he preferred hunting alone, so they continued to let the hunting be his thing. Daenerys would worry about him, but they’d keep her company until he’d come back.

Once they got back to the house, Sansa locked herself away in their room. She had good days and bad days, more bad than good. She’d cry herself to sleep almost every night, sometimes she allowed him to hold her, others she didn’t want him to. And there were times she didn’t want anyone, anywhere near her. They gave her space when she wanted it, they knew she needed time, and they’ll just be there for her.

**

One day after showering, he opened the bathroom door to see Sansa sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled a little at him and said “Morning.”

He nodded and asked “Were you waiting to use the shower?”

She nodded and said “Yeah. Is um, is there any hot water left?”

He nodded and said “Yeah, there’s plenty. You okay?”

She looked down at her hands and swallowed. “I think so...I’m getting to the point where I can think about her without bursting into tears every five minutes, so I guess that’s a good sign.”

He watched as she stood up and grabbed her clothes before moving out of her way. She walked in and stopped before turned to face him. “I want to thank you for helping me look for her, as well as everyone else. And I’m sorry for making things awkward between us.”

He smiled and said “I was glad to help. And there’s nothing to be sorry about, Little Bird. I’m not going anywhere, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

She smiled and nodded. “Good.”

**

A few weeks later, he could see she was getting better. She was crying less, talking more, she was trying. Things between him and Sansa were improving too, but he was more concerned about her healing.

A few days back Khal had gone hunting, and came back a couple days early. But when he came back, he was different. He looked like he had seen a ghost and Daenerys tried to talk to her husband, but he just told her he was fine and changed the subject. It was strange, he’s never acted this way before. Then he got a fever.

Jorah took a look at him and when he searched for bites, he found one on his side. He broke the news to all of them and they had to steady Daenerys to keep her from fainting when the news hit her. She demanded that Jorah do whatever he could to make him better and slapped him across the face when he said there was nothing he could do, but take care of him until the fever takes him.

She stormed off and Sansa followed her, leaving Sandor with the older man. He asked “Probably a dumb question, but are you okay?”

He nodded and said “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s Drogo you should be worried about. He’s one of the most fearless men I’ve ever met, and he gets taken down by a bite...I killed him.”

The younger man shook his head and said “No you didn’t.”

He nodded and said “I might as well have. Remember that day when you got the pregnancy test for her and I said either Drogo kills me if that baby isn’t his or he dies first, I said that, there was a part of me that prayed for it. And now, it’s gonna happen. I put a spiritual hit on him!”

The younger man sighed and said “Come on now, you didn’t do it, you couldn’t have known.”

The older man shook his head and said “That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Sandor frowned and said “Do whatever you gotta do man, I’m not Dr. Phil. But you and her, you gotta work your shit out. Whether this baby is yours or not, you step up and be there for her and that baby. But be there for Khal too, he’s your friend.”

**

It wouldn’t be long until the fever takes him. Sansa tried to calm Daenerys down the best she could until the blond kicked her out. She found Sandor in the kitchen, sitting alone at their dining room table, a glass of water sitting in front of him. She sat in the chair beside his and he asked “She alright?”

She sighed and said “She just found out her husband will literally be a dead man walking in a few hours, would you be alright?”

He nodded and said “Guess not then. Why aren’t you still with her?”

“She kicked me out. She wants some time alone...I feel bad for Jorah.”

He scoffed and said “You and me both. She’s got no right to hit him like that, he can only do so much for the guy. Once you get the fever, nothing can save you unless someone kills you before it takes you.”

She nodded and said “Yeah. He really is a nice man...Maybe it’s just me, but I think he might have a bit of a crush on her...That must be awkward.”

Sandor laughed for the first time in weeks and shook his head. “You’ve got no idea.”

She looked at him confused and asked “You know something I don’t?”

He thought about telling her, he’s thought about it since Jorah confided in him. But he’s not about to gossip about his friend like some schoolgirl. He shook his head and looked at her “No, Little Bird, I don’t.”

She studied him for a moment before nodding and sighed. “If she’s the way she is now, wait until someone has to put him down...She’ll be a mess.”

He nodded and said “Yeah. But it’ll be better to put him out of his misery before that, and I hope Jorah does it Before Drogo croaks. At least she’ll still have us, and a little boy or girl.”

She nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I think I’d be heartbroken if she didn’t make me the Godmother. I’d spoil that baby rotten the best I can.”

He pictured her as the Godmother, holding the baby, playing with them, bringing home God knows what from runs for them, and it made him grin. She did the same and asked “What is that smile? That’s one I haven’t seen before.”

He leaned over and said “Little Bird, there’s a lot of me you haven’t seen before.” Inwardly cringing after saying that.

But Sansa’s smile never wavered, eyebrow raised. “Sandor Clegane, are you flirting with me?”

He took a sip from his water and asked “I don’t know, am I?”

She nodded and said “Sounded like it. Well then, there’s a lot of me you haven’t seen either. My God, are we really doing this now? I feel dirty.”

He chuckled and said “Well then, I guess there’s a special place in Hell for both of us.”

She nodded and said “There is. But for me, it will be the throne.” Before standing up and walking out.


	8. Chapter 8

After Jorah put Khal out of his misery, Daenerys wasn’t talking to anyone. He decided to take Sandor’s advice and go talk to her. When she didn’t answer his knocks he opened the door, and had a pillow thrown at him. “Get out!”

He bent and picked the pillow up before closing the door behind him. The blond said “I said get out!”

He shook his head and said “I’m not going anywhere, Khaleesi. We need to talk.”

She scowled at him and said “Khal was the only one allowed to call me that.”

He nodded and said “I know. But now he’s in a better place, and you still have us. Besides, we have much to discuss, you and I.”

She shook her head and said “There’s nothing I need to discuss with you. My husband is dead, my baby will have no father, right now I just want to be alone.”

Hearing that made him laugh. He knew it was a terrible time to laugh, but he couldn’t help it. She asked “What is so damn funny to you?!”

He looked up at her and said “Oh nothing, I just thought I heard you say that the baby won’t have a father, but I could be wrong. You think just because Khal is dead now, your baby won’t have a father? Have you ever even thought that this baby could be mine or were you still hoping you and Drogo had finally succeeded?”

She didn’t respond but simply looked away. He said “Look Daenerys, I know you must feel horrible for what we did behind Khal’s back, but it happened, and we can’t change it. But whether this child is mine or not, I’ll step up, I’ll be the father.”

“And if you die or I die, what then?”

“Then Sandor And Sansa could raise them. A child just needs two loving parents, if they have that, they’ll be alright. I know you’re hurting, but you can’t shut everyone out forever...And I’d be truly honored to be that baby’s father until the day I die.” With love response from her, he sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**

Unfortunately, their fun in the mansion had run it’s course a few weeks after Drogo’s death. Even though the work to use as little of the water possible every so often, it just stopped working one day, so they moved. It was becoming harder for everyone besides Daenerys, to go on supply runs. If him and Jorah went, he’d be worried every second they’re away, praying that the girls will be alright until they’d get back. They always are, but he still can’t help but be worried.

And with Dany’s stomach growing bigger and the time until the baby comes getting closer, everyone can’t help but be on edge. They’d find stuff for the baby all the time, getting clothes and toys in all kinds of colors since they won’t know the baby’s sex until they come out. They even found a good wheelchair that Daenerys gets to sit in while they’ve been moving. They’ve all agreed to pitch in and help with whatever they can, and they’ve been getting lessons from Sansa. She’s helped take care of her younger siblings, she learned everything from her mom.

Sansa always got a laugh out of watching Sandor and Jorah practicing how to hold the baby, using a toy doll. One that doesn’t make any noise. Sandor always looks so afraid of crushing the doll, but she always assured him he’s doing a good job, and she’d tell him if he was doing it wrong. It warms her heart to see him trying. She’s thought about what could happen if Dany or Jorah die after she has the baby, more than once. She prays it doesn’t since they’re her friends, but anything can happen. And if it does, they’ll end up becoming the baby’s new mommy and daddy.

Sansa’s dreamed of what it could be like to be a mother. Even if the child isn’t hers, she’d love them with all her heart. She dreamt of how her future husband and kids would look like, have the white picnic fence, a cookie cutter life. But these days, no one can get that, and she’s coming to terms with that. If she has kids, she’d kill anyone and everyone to protect them. If she gets married, she’d be sure to only marry someone she loves and that they truly love her in return.

The time she has alone with Sandor are some of the happiest moments she’s had in a long time. They haven’t done anything, but they’ve been closer than ever since things stopped being so awkward between them. She can tell that he’s hesitant, and wonders if he’s ever truly been close to someone before. The last thing she wants to do is scare him away.

**

Ever since they left the mansion, they’ve moved around a lot. Though they didn’t want to do that since Dany was getting further along, but finding shelter has been getting harder. They nearly went to an area that was heavily populated by the dead and were thankful they saw it early, otherwise the outcome would’ve been bad.

They were heading South when they started coming upon different signs, all talking about the same place:

**_COME TO KING’S LANDING!_ **

**_THE ONLY TRUE SAFE ZONE!_ **

**_KING’S LANDING: A SAFE PLACE FOR ALL!_ **

**_WE HAVE SECURITY, FOOD, WATER, DOCTORS!_ **

**_ALL ARE WELCOME TO KING’S LANDING!_ **

They grabbed maps that were taped to the signs, showing the way to King’s Landing, just in case, but Sandor was always quick to voice his opinion. “I think it’s shit. There’s no such things as safe zones. It’s probably a trap.”

Daenerys said “We don’t know that for sure.”

Sandor rolled his eyes and said “Oh come on, you know I’m right. What if we went to this place, and it ends up being like where that cunt lead us to, or worse?”

Jorah said “Then we’ll leave and go elsewhere. It could be promising.”

The younger man nodded and said “Yeah, I’m sure it is. That one sign said “All are welcome”, it could be nothing but rapists and killers there, a great environment for a baby.”

Sansa sighed and said “Sandor, Daenerys is tired. We’re all tired, and we can’t keep moving around for too long while she’s pregnant. This place isn’t too far away, we could get there in a week...Please?” She all but gave him a puppy dog look and even reached out to grab his big hand for good measure. It’s not the first time she’s held his hand, she’s done it a couple of times, but it sends chills all over his body, every time.

He rolled his eyes and said “Fine. We’ll try this place out but the second I see that somethings up, we’re out of there, and you’ll hear nothing but hours of me saying “I told you so”, got it?”

They nodded and Sansa smiled. She said “Got it! Thank you!” Before they started walking again. A few minutes went by before he realized she hadn’t let go of his hand. Her pale hand looked so tiny compared to his big meaty paw. She had attempted to lace her fingers through his, but she was struggling. He fought back laughter in fear of spooking her, and looked straight ahead as they carried on.

**

She never let go of his hand until a few hours later, when they stopped at a house for the night. It was just a tiny, one room shack in a small wooded area, but at least they’d all be close to each other. There was a single mattress on the dirty floor, so they let Daenerys take it. Jorah slept right next to her on the floor in a sleeping bag, while Sansa and Sandor cuddled up against a corner.  
  
They were still awake and stared at the other two. Sansa had her head against his shoulder, and eventually her hand found his again. She smiled and whispered “I think they could be cute together.”

He chuckled and said “They could be...He’s crazy about her.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Really?”

He nodded and said “Of course. Anyone with eyes could see that. He’s determined to be a father to that baby, could see it working out for him.”

She nodded and said “Yeah...Have you ever thought about having kids?”

Sandor swallowed and didn’t answer. But before she opened her mouth, he said “Not for a long time, Little Bird. Maybe when I was younger, but well, never found the right person.”

She nodded, realizing it was a horrible question to ask him. She remembers him putting himself down while she was drunk. She was surprised she could remember anything at all, don’t most people forget until someone tells them what they did? She’s never drinking again, that’s for sure. She swallowed and said “I’m sorry...It was stupid of me to ask.”

He looked down at her and smiled a little. He said “It’s alright, Little Bird. Don’t be so scared to ask me things, you won’t kiss me off. Anyone else, well that’s a different story, but...You’re different.”

“How am I different?”

She was genuinely confused and it made him want to smile, so he did. Not a big one, but one of the normal smiled he gives her. He wants to tell her that he trusts her with his life, that he’s never been in love and she could be changing it, even if the idea of love scares the hell out of him. But instead he shrugged and said “You just are. I mean it, you can ask me anything, I’ve heard far worse. Yeah, I’ve thought about having kids, a house full of them. But I knew no one would want me, and I always feared that one day my children would’ve met my brother..”

Sansa nodded and said “I understand. May I ask something else?”

“Of course.”

She looked down at heir intertwined hands and smiled. “Do you like it when I hold your hand?” Looking back up at him.

He nodded and said “Yeah, it’s alright.” Gently squeezing before saying “It feels nice, but weird last time I held a girls hand was before I got my scars. I was six. Had this crush on the pretty girl that lived down the street from us. I knew she liked me too, we talked a lot, played together, kissed some, but my favorite thing was holding her hand...Then after I got burned, she didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. It was mainly her parents, but I could see that she didn’t want to either. That was the last time I ever held anyone’s hand, until you.”

He was studying her, but couldn’t get a good read on her expression. There was sympathy, but something else there. Hopefully something good, because he didn’t want her to pity him. She simply nodded and said “Wel Then, now we’ll do it more often. If you’d like.” Then smiled.

He felt his heart flutter at the idea of it. Sometimes he looks at her, wondering if she’s even real and praying that she is. He smiled, bigger than the last one but not by much, and said “I’d like that very much.” Before kissing her forehead. “Get some sleep, Little Bird. We’ll need it if we’re gonna be going to King’s Landing or whatever the fuck it is.”

She nodded and hesitated before pulling their hands apart so he could wrap an arm around him. He wanted her hand back, but he was too tired to fuss about it now.

**

During their journey, Sandor could see the looks that Daenerys and Jorah would give him when they saw him and Sansa, holding hands every day. They’d smile at him and at her, but he just brushed it off. He’d become used to having her hand in his, and there were very few times where she didn’t want his hand in hers.

They kept following the map to King’s Landing, almost getting lost on the way. When they found it, they discovered it was a summer camp and the gate was guarded by ten men. A man put his hand up to halt them and asked “What do you want?”

Sandor frowned said “We’re here to sell Girl Scout cookies, the fuck you think we want? We want in.”

The man stepped forward, AK-47 in hand, and said “Not with that attitude. Is it just you four?”

They nodded and said “Well five, there’s an unborn child in that one.” Pointing to Daenerys. “We just want to rest, if you don’t mind. We’ve been on the road for awhile now.”

Sandor and the man stared at each other down until the guy nodded and said “Alright. How many Geeks have you all killed?”

They all looked at each other before Sandor said “Between all of us, a lot. Lost count.”

“And how many people have you killed?”

Daenerys sighed and said “Lost count. We’ve only killed to defend ourselves.”

The man nodded and said “Okay. Your names?”

Sandor said “Sandor Clegane, Sansa Stark, Jorah Mormont, and Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Go ahead, but Cersei will want to talk to you first. She runs this show.”

They nodded and Jorah said “Thank you.” Before they opened the gate and let them in. The camp looked nice, tall trees, decent sized cabins. And with the moisture in the air, he knew there was a lake nearby. There we some kids running around squealing and laughing, adults chatting and smiling. A lot of them stopped and stared at them as they walked.

Sansa approached one woman and asked if she knew where this Cersei woman is and she kindly pointed her over to one of the cabins. When she came back to stand by Sandor’s side, they held hands again before they headed over to the cabin.

Two guys were standing guard in front and Jorah told them they came to speak to her. They let them pass and Jorah and Sandor helped Dany get out of the wheelchair before helping her up the steps. When hey walked in they saw a beautiful blond woman talking to a man. They looked up at them and Jorah said “Forgive our intrusion. We just found your camp and were told to see you.”

The woman smiled and nodded. “Yes, all new guests speak with me when they enter. My name is Cersei Lannister, this is my brother Jaime. Welcome to King’s Landing.”

**

Cersei looked at Daenerys and said “Forgive my rudeness, you must be so tired from your journey. Please, sit.” They sat Dany in one of the chairs before she said “We’re always happy to see new faces. In times like these, it’s a comfort to see that there’s still hope for the living to come out on top.”

Sandor chuckled and said “Yeah, I’m sure we would.”

Sansa gave him a look and he said “Just being honest..”

Sansa looked back at Cersei and smiled. “Forgive my friend, he’s very...Honest.”

The older woman smiled and said “No sorry needed, Little Dove. Honesty is an admirable quality in a man, and I’m not easily offended.”

Sandor frowned when she said ‘Little Dove’, but figured she was just being nice. Cersei asked “How long do you all plan on staying in King’s Landing?”

Jorah asked “Do all of your residents have to leave by a certain point?”

She laughed and said “Of course not, you’re free to stay as long as you like. I ask because people tend to come and go, but most have stayed since this community was founded.”

They nodded and Sandor said “Well depending on things, we’d like to stay until she has her baby. Unless there’s a problem with that?”

Cersei shook her head and said “Of course not. But know if you plan on staying, everyone just pull their weight, have chores. We won’t give you too much to do, you should be resting.” Looking over at Daenerys.

Sansa asked “What chores do you have?”

“Washing and drying the clothes, helping make food, cleaning the cabins, working security, that sort. But don’t worry, the security detail is made up of only men, with the exception of a few women. I’d like everyone to help each other, that’s what communities are for, right?”

Sandor asked “And what if we don’t want to leave the girls alone for too long?”

Cersei smiled at him and said “They can keep each other company, or have others. You won’t have to worry about their safety. Most of the cabins can accommodate up to four people per cabin, and we have over forty people in King’s Landing, so you can all share a cabin together. If that puts you at ease.”

He nodded and the older woman asked “So will you stay?”

They all looked at each other for a minute before looking back at Cersei. Jorah nodded and said “Yes, we’d like to.”

“Wonderful. I’ll have Meryn show you to your cabin.”


	9. Chapter 9

They were taken to their cabin and Jorah asked Meryn if there was a doctor nearby, who could look at Daenerys. Meryn nodded and told them to follow him. Dany looked back at them and Sansa told them to go ahead, before they left.

They walked inside and saw four cots, one at every wall. Sandor dragged one of them next to another one before patting it. “These will be ours.” Before sitting down. Sansa smiled and walked over to him before dropping down next to him, lying on her back.

The bottom of her shirt pulled up as she stretched, her flat lower stomach being exposed up to her bellybutton. He quickly looked up at her face before she could catch him. She groaned and said “I could sleep forever.” Before looking at him. She smiled and said “We made it.”

He nodded and said “Yeah Little Bird, we made it. Let’s just hope things don’t go to shit..”

She nodded and said “I know. Hey look, we’ve got rules.”

He frowned and watched her get up before he saw what she meant. Nailed up on the wall was a board with a list of rules and he wonders if all the cabins have these.

_Rule 1: Everyone must do the chores and jobs given to them._

_Rule 2: Breakfast is at 8, lunch is at 12:30, dinner is at 7, and curfew is at 10:30._

_Rule 3: No leaving your cabin after curfew unless it’s an emergency or if you have a shift with the security._

_Rule 4: Everyone must share._

_Rule 5: No violence beyond punishment is tolerated._

_Rule 6: Tell the Runners what you want ahead of time before they leave for supplies._

_Rule 7: Showers are limited to 3 minutes per person at the most, NO EXCEPTIONS!_

_Rule 8: Look out for one another._

_Failure to abide by these rules, you will be given he following:_

_3 warnings = 1 strike_

_1 strike = Extra chores_

_2 strikes = Trial and punishment_

_3 strikes = Eviction from King’s Landing or death._

Sansa looked back at Sandor with wide eyes and said “Well then.”

Sandor chuckled and said “Gotta have order, Little Bird. If Cersei let everyone do whatever they want, this place would be up in flames.”

She nodded and said “Yeah, that’s true. Cersei seems nice, I guess. That Meryn guy scares me a little.”

He nodded and said “Yeah, I don’t like him. Seems shady to me. And Cersei’s alright...I don’t really like the nickname she gave you, though.”

“What nickname?”

He said “‘Little Dove’. I don’t like it, she doesn’t need to call you that.”

She smiled and asked “What, are you jealous?”

He scoffed and said “Fuck no. She just doesn’t need to call you that. You’re ‘Little Bird’ not ‘Little Dove’.”

Hearing that only made Sansa’s smile grow and she giggled. “It sounds like you’re jealous to me.”

He shook his head and said “I am not.”

“Are too.”

He leaned in and said “Am not. What are we, five?”

She nodded and said “Yep.”

They both seemed to realize how close their faces were, noses only a few inches apart, but neither dared to move. She smiled and said “You’re jealous. You can’t lie to me.”

He smiled a little and said “But I’m a better liar than you. Fine, she can call you ‘Little Dove’, I don’t care. But you’ll always be ‘Little Bird’ to me.”

He wasn’t really surprised when she closed the gap, pressing her lips to his. It’s been a long time since anyone kissed him but this time, it wouldn’t cost extra. He’s dreamt about what it could be like to kiss her, kiss her breathless till her lips were swollen, kiss her all over.

She pulled back enough to say “I could live with that.” Before he kissed her back. She smiled against his lips and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, tugging him closer before her hands grasped his shoulders. Sansa’s been kissed by plenty of boys, but she’s never been kissed like this.

Her hands moved down to his chest as he was surprised when she pushed him back, relieved when he watched her move up and straddle his lap before leaning back down. She took his face in her hands and kissed him while one of his arms wrapped around her, the other coming up so his hand gently cupped the back of her neck. She gasped when he sat up, hands gripping his shoulders again.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. The cabin was quiet, save for their panting. When he opened his eyes again, she was staring at him. He sighed and said “Little Bird-“ but was cut off by Sansa taking his face in his hands, being mindful of his scars, before bringing her lips back to his. He forgot what he was going to say and relaxed again, returning Sansa’s kisses when their cabin door opened.

“Whoa, hello!” They jumped and looked over to see Jorah and Daenerys in the doorway. Daenerys was grinning like an idiot while Jorah was getting the wheelchair into the cabin.

Sansa giggled and hid her face in his neck when Jorah asked “Should we come back later?”

Sandor frowned and said “Oh no, it’s fine.” Hoping they’d pick up on the sarcasm in his tone. “How was the doctor?”

Daenerys sighed and said “Well, we followed Meryn to the doctor’s cabin but it turns out, he was working on the other side of the camp. Jorah asked if I still wanted to go, but I told him it was alright, so we came back. Meryn told us he’d let the doc know we’d be coming tomorrow, I don’t feel like going anywhere else right.”

Sansa looked back up and said “Well dinner’s going to be at seven, will you be up to go then or should we bring you some back? I’m not sure if these people eat together.”

She groaned and said “Fine. If we can’t just eat in here, then we’ll go.”

They nodded and Sansa quickly pecked Sandor on the lips before getting off of him.

**

So far, everything was going just fine. They’ve been at King’s Landing for a week, and nothing’s gone wrong yet. Daenerys saw the doctor who told her to visit every week, everyone was making friends, or trying to.

Sandor and Jorah would take shifts with the rest of the security detail. Sandor hated it, he hated being away for four hours while the girls would be in a cabin alone. But every time they’d switch out with the next saps, they’d go right back tot he cabin and be relieved that they’re safe. Every time Sandor would get back in bed, Sansa would stir but he would just kiss her and tell her to go back to sleep.

They’ve done more since that day. Sometimes they’d get interrupted and when they wouldn’t, it would result in some pretty intense make outs. He can tell she wants more, but he doesn’t want to rush or hurt her. He remembers being a horny teenager. But when the time would be right, he’d like to take his time with her, not rutting like an animal like he did with most of the whores he was with. She deserves to be taken care of.

**

On one of his night shifts, he got stuck with Meryn. He’s annoying as hell, gets on Sandor’s nerves, and he’s sure that he’s got a thing for pre teens. And he doesn’t like the ways he looks at Sansa, or any of the younger girls, it makes him think of Gregor.

They were patrolling along the outside of the gate not saying a word to one another, until Meryn opened his mouth. “So that pretty redhead..”

Sandor felt his jaw clench, but he just kept looking out into the night. It was a quiet night. “Which one?”

Meryn chuckled and said “You know which one. The one you’re fucking-“

“We’re not fucking.”

“No? Could’ve sworn you were, you two seem real close. She sure is a pretty thing. Has she always been into ugly fuckers like you?”

Sandor frowned, but then smirked. He said “I don’t know, Trant..” he turned and looked at him before asking “Have you always been into little kids?”

His smile quickly disappeared and Sandor said “That’s what I thought. Sadly I was related to a sick fuck like you, until I put two bullets in his skull and buried him in my backyard. My own brother.”

He turned until he was properly facing him and stepped closer to him, smiling as he loomed over the shorter man. “So here’s the deal. You keep your trap shut the rest of the time I’m stuck with you, and you stay away from her. Stay away from her, and all the other young girls around here. And if I find out you did anything to her or them, I’ll fire every bullet in this thing until it obliterates your pathetic little cock, am I clear?”

Meryn’s eyes widened and he nodded before Sandor gave him a big pat on the back. “Good. Now shut the fuck up so we can finish this shit.”

**

He was happy to finally be back in the cabin. Jorah was tying his boots when Sandor walked back in. He stood up and they nodded at each other. Daenerys shifted on her cot and the older man leaned down at kissed her forehead before heading out.

After Jorah closed the door, Sandor sat down on the edge of his cot to untie his boots. Once he got them off he got out of his jeans and climbed in next to Sansa. She stirred next to him and opened her eyes some, blinking. He smiled and whispered “It’s me, Little Bird. Go back to sleep.”

She yawned and nodded before moving, lying her head on his chest like she’s done a thousand times. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

**

One morning when he opened his eyes, Sansa was gone. He sighed and looked over to see Daenerys brushing her hair in the mirror. She smiled and said “Morning.”

He groaned and asked “Where’d she go?”

“She went to get some breakfast. Jorah went down to the lake to help some of the ladies with the clothes. Ooh!”

He sat up and saw her face scrunch up, a hand on her swollen belly. He frowned and asked “You okay?”

She nodded and said “Yeah, I-I think so...I think it just kicked.” Before smiling. She looked up at him and said “It just did it again. Wanna feel?”

He’s never felt a baby kick before, but there’s a first time for everything. He nodded and got out of bed, coming over to her. She grabbed his hand and laid it over a certain spot and sure enough, he felt a little kick. He cringed and said “That’s weird...Does it hurt or..?”

She giggled and said “Not really. Have you never felt a baby kick before?”

He shook his head and said “Not until now. Oh, there it is again. How does it not hurt, that would drive me nuts.”

“I know! The real fun will be the contractions, those will be God awful. Be thankful that you’re a man.”

He laughed and asked “When do you go back to the doctor?”

She said “In a couple of days. He said he’ll try a couple of old wives tales to find out the sex since ultrasounds won’t work anymore, not here anyways.”

He nodded and asked “What are you hoping for?”

She shrugged and smiled. “Doesn’t really matter to me, as long as they make it. Jorah and I would love them either way, he’s been very good to me this whole time while I’ve been a jerk..”

Sandor shook his head and said “You’re not a jerk. You’re just not used to the idea of having a baby with someone other than...Well..”

She nodded and said “I think Jorah would be a wonderful father. I’m just hoping he’s still young enough to enjoy them, he’s almost fifty, while I’m almost twenty-two...Quite the age gap, people might talk.”

“Fuck what everyone else says. You two will be great.”

She smiled and said “Thank you.” And he nodded.

**

A few days later, Sandor and Jorah has the first shift of the night. He was sure Dany told Sansa the babies sex, but he hasn’t heard it yet. While he and Jorah were walking along the inside of the fence, Sandor sighed and asked “Okay old man, what’s the verdict?”

The older man smiled and said “It’s a girl.”

Sandor grinned and said “Congratulations. You excited to be a dad?”

Jorah nodded and said “I am, but I’m also scared to death...I’m old, I should’ve been having kids far before this mess, but I didn’t.”

Sandor said “Well whatever happens, we’re not going anywhere. I can promise you that.”

The older man smiled and said “Thank you.”

The younger man nodded and said “You’re welcome. So, will there be a wedding in the future?”

Both men laughed and Jorah said “I could ask you the same thing.”

The younger man asked “What do you mean? Sansa?”

Jorah nodded and said “Yeah, unless there’s someone else?”

Sandor shook his head and said “Fuck no, there’s no one else...No one else could ever compare to her. But unlike you, we haven’t done anything. Well anything beyond what you two saw when you walked in on us.”

The older man said “I told you, we could’ve gone elsewhere.”

Sandor laughed and said “Part of me wishes you did, but nah, it’s alright. I don’t wanna feel like I’m pressuring her or anything. I’d never be like that with her...She’s really something, man.”

The older man nodded and said “She’s a sweet girl. She definitely likes you. Do you love her?”

The younger man chuckled and said “Back when we were all in the bar, the day Dany asked for those pregnancy tests, she asked the same question. I told her love is shit, love is an illusion. But now, well, I’m not so sure.”

“Why would you say love is an illusion?”

Sandor frowned and said “Well let’s see. My mother died after she had me, my father spent the rest of his life blaming me, so did my older brother. And it was the same older brother that gave me these.” Pointing to his scars. “When I was six. He did it over a fucking toy he didn’t even play with anymore. Said I stole it, and that he’d teach me a lesson, but I was only playing with it. I thought maybe my father would help me then, but he just...Covered it up, told everyone my bedding caught fire. I tried loving them before, even if they screamed at me, hit me, humiliated me. Then I stopped believing in love after I could smell my sizzling flesh.”

He didn’t have to look at Jorah to know the look the older man was giving him. Sandor looked down at the ground and said “But Sansa, she’s...I don’t deserve that girl. I know it every day when I wake up, every night when I go to sleep. Every chance I get to look at her, I know I don’t. No offense, but she’s becoming best thing that’s ever happened to me since I killed my brother. I was thinking of blowing my head off two nights before she crashed through my window. And if she didn’t then, I would’ve ended up doing so. I told myself I’d see how the rest of the week would go, but I knew I’d do it.”

Jorah nodded and said “Then you must be divinely favored, my friend.”

The younger man smiled a little and said “I’m hoping so.”

**

Ever since the night they first kissed, Sansa’s wanted more of him. She wasn’t exactly being subtle about it, she could tel he was getting them loud and clear. But all they’ve done since was make out. She enjoys them very much, especially when they started getting heated. But they have yet to go beyond that, and it worries her.

She’s worried she’s not attractive enough, that she’s coming on almost too strong, that she’s pressuring him. She’s even worried that he’s found someone else, and it’s been driving her crazy. But she’s never seen Sandor look at anyone else the way he looks at her, he doesn’t flirt with anyone else, it’s only her. Maybe he’s afraid of breaking her since he’s a giant compared to her.

She knows she’s overthinking, but she likes the idea of him wanting her, taking her like it would be the very last thing he does. If he were any other man, they’d have done it months ago, but most likely against her will. Sansa is thankful every day she has him. She trusts him with her life and hopes that he feels the same. Maybe the best thing she could do right now is ease up on him and see where they go from there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took forever to write, sorry.

Jorah and Daenerys had just left to go see the doctor, they’d have the cabin to themselves for thirty minutes. So while their friends were away, Sandor and Sansa decided to spent their time alone, in bed.

Sansa looked so tiny whether she was under him or on top of him, it was funny. And while she was currently on top of him, he couldn’t help but laugh while she kissed his lips. When she pulled back she giggled and asked “What is wrong with you?”

He smiled and shook his head “You look so tiny on me, Little Bird.”’

She rolled her eyes and said “I do not.”

“Yes you do. A pretty little bird perched on a big, mean ol’ bear. Quite the setup, huh?”

Sansa shrugged and said “Doesn’t sound bad to me, I like it. And I like that you’re big, you’re very cuddly.” Running her hands up and down his chest. She leaned back down and kissed him and his hands found her hips.

A few minutes passed and they were heading towards another one of their regular make out sessions. Sandor sat up and moved her hair out of the way to kiss along her neck. She sighed and moved her head to the side for him. She likes it when he kisses or touches her neck, and he can tell when she’s trying not to squirm from it. Just like she’s doing right now.

He smiled against her skin and said “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Squirming. You do it every time I come anywhere near here.” Pointing at her neck before kissing where he pointed. Sansa blushed and looked away and he chuckled. “No need to be embarrassed, Little Bird. It’s cute. Your neck is just a sensitive place for you. Has anyone ever kissed you there before?”

She nodded and said “A-A few times, yeah. But I guess it’s been awhile.”

He nodded and said “It’s okay...Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

He swallowed and asked “Am I-Have I been rushing you in any way? Am I going too fast or something?”

She shook her head and said “No, not at all, why?”

He shrugged and said “Well, I know we’ve known each other for a few months, and we just started this recently. I don’t want you to feel like I’m coming on too strong or something. It’s been awhile since I’ve been with anyone intimately. Well physically, anyways. But I wouldn’t do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.”

She smiled and said “You’re not, I promise. I was actually wanting to ask you that myself. I’ve never been with anyone intimately, ever. I’ve had a few boyfriends, but it never went anywhere with any of them. I thought I was the one that’s coming on too strong.”

He shook his head and smiled. “You’re not, Little Bird. It’s just natural. Once we hit our teens our hormones just get all riled up. I remember being a teenager once, about a million years ago. But you’re alright Little Bird. And if I’m doing anything at all that you’re not okay with, you tell me, alright?”

She nodded and said “I will, I promise.” Before kissing his forehead.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips before asking “Am I allowed one more question?”

She giggled and said “Yes.”

He licked his bottom lip before asking “Why me? I mean I know there’s not a huge selection of guys to choose from anymore, and I’m certainly no Ken doll, but why me?”

She looked at him confused and said “Because for one, I don’t want a Ken doll, and two, I thought I made it clear before when I drank.”

“You were drunk.”

She frowned and said “I told you I remembered everything.” Then she smiled and said “And if I didn’t, we wouldn’t be here.” Before stealing a kiss from him. “At first I was scared of you, and you have your moments, but you’re not as bad as you think you are. Under your whole ‘fuck off, I’ll tear your head off’ facade, you’re a teddy bear underneath.”

He smiled a little and said “Only for you, Little Bird. And well Dany, but she’s having a baby. But even now, I still don’t get it. You’re gorgeous, you’re kind, and I’m...Me.”

Sansa sighed and said “And I’m glad you’re you. Because I like you. Believe it or not, I learned that looks aren’t everything. I care about what’s inside, cause that’s what really matters in the end. Looks fade. Believe me when I say that I like you, and I want to be yours.”

He smiled and asked “Really?”

She nodded and said “Of course. Is that okay?”

He nodded and said “It’s better than okay, Little Bird.”

**

Daenerys was told on her last doctor’s visit that it would be best for her to put on bed rest at some point, and she hates it. She told Sansa how bad she’d feel once that happens, thinking everyone will have to drop everything and take care of her. They all told her that everything will be okay. Then Dany got sick.

They talked to Cersei and managed to get Jorah of his chores and security shifts so he could take care of her, until she get’s better. The doctor came by to check her out and said she was just having a simple flu. A lot of people around the camp were getting it, but it wasn’t anything serious. She demanded that everyone stay away from her, but they weren’t having it, especially Jorah.

He stayed right by her side the whole time. Sansa felt so bad, but Daenerys assured her that it was alright. Sansa had returned to the cabin from taking a shower, and saw Daenerys was alone. “Hey. Where’s Jorah?”

She yawned and said “Getting breakfast. Where’s Sandor?”

“Chopping wood. How are you feeling?”

She sat up a little and said “A lot better. Jorah is driving me crazy.”

They laughed and Sansa said “He’s just worried.” Coming over to sit on the edge of Dany’s cot.”

The blond nodded and said “I know. He’s so sweet, it makes me wanna puke sometimes...He’s gonna be great when the baby comes. I just feel bad that I’ll be stuck here once I’m bedridden, I’ll be useless then.”

“Well you can only do so much while pregnant, Dany.”

Daenerys scoffed and said “That may be, but I’m not made of glass. I’m actually excited about getting back on my feet once this damn thing is out of me. I like helping you guys out. Unlike my brother, I did shit. I had a job, I was paying bills, now look at me. I’m fat, I eat everything in sight, I’ve been so damn horny, I’m tempted to take Jorah by force, and I’m not doing squat to help anyone around here.”

Sansa shook her head and said “You stop that, you’re gorgeous, you’ll be just fine.” She patted her leg and said “We’re alright. Just think this will be all over soon, you’ll be a new mommy, Jorah will be a new daddy, and we’re not going anywhere.”

Daenerys stared at her for a minute before sighing. “Yeah, you’re right...It’s funny, I used to think about what would happen if I got pregnant all the time. When I was a kid, when I met Khal, but now it seems so different. It actually scares me, sometimes.”

Sansa nodded and said “It’s your first baby, I’m sure anyone would be scared.”

“It’s not that, it’s just...My baby will have to grow up in this. Being taught how to kill those things. Every day of their lives being a ‘what if?’. ‘What if mommy and daddy die today?’, ‘what if I die today?’, no one should have to go through that, no one should have to grow up in this Hell. It’s been to the point where I’ve thought about having..” when she didn’t finish her sentence, she looked up at Sansa with tears in her eyes, and she knew then what she was going to say.

“An abortion?”

Daenerys swallowed and closed her eyes, she nodded and said “I thought about it a lot during the first couple of months. But I couldn’t do it, Jorah would never forgive me if I killed his child-“ she cut herself off and her eyes widened. “I-I mean, Khal’s child..”

“I know, Dany. I’ve known for a long time.”

“Did Sandor tell you?”

Sansa shook her head and said “No. neither did Jorah. I see the way he looks at you, and how you’ve looked at him. Jorah, bless his heart, is so obvious, he might as well have it tattooed on his forehead. I’m not here to judge you, I know you loved Drogo, but whatever happens now is what matters.”

She nodded and said “Thank you.”

Sansa smiled and said “Of course.” She stood up and leaned down to kiss her forehead. When she pulled back she said “I guess I better go get Sandor for breakfast, he’s moody when he’s hungry.”

Daenerys laughed and said “I can relate.”

She turned to leave before looking back at her. “And Jorah, he-he really loves you, you know.”

She smiled and said “I know. He doesn’t know it, but I think I’m starting to fall for him...And as soon as this baby is out of me, I’m fucking his brains out. Again.”

They laughed and Sansa said “I’ll be sure to warn him.” Before leaving to go find Sandor.

**

Daenerys is eight and a half months along, and now she’s been out on bed rest. One day while she and Jorah were helping with the laundry, she looked around to see if anyone was listening, before turning to him. “Hey Jorah, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

She blushed and said “N-Nevermind, I should probably ask Daenerys about this.”

Jorah looked up and said “Are you sure?I may be an old man, I don’t scare easy.”

“It’s personal. Like lady personal.”

Jorah chuckled and said “Sansa, I was married once. I think I can handle a lot of things that are lady personal.”

She sighed and asked “This is a dumb question, but well, I know Sandor and I haven’t been together very long, but I just wanted to know. What can you tell me a-about sex and birth control?”

That definitely caught his attention. He slowly looked back up at her and she said “I learned some things while I was in school, I got ‘The Talk’ from my parents, and I’ve never gone that far with anyone before, but I figured I should learn more about it...From a man’s perspective. And I know I don’t have to do anything right now, but I want to at some point..If this is too uncomfortable for you, I’ll just ask Dany-“

“No, no, it’s alright. I’m happy to help any way I can.” He cleared his throat and asked “Okay, I know this is personal, but what’s the farthest you’ve gone with either Sandor or anyone else from your past?”

Sansa blushed again and said “First base...A-And a little bit of second, but all of it has mainly been with Sandor.”

Jorah nodded and asked “Okay, that’s perfectly fine. And I’m assuming you want to have your first time with him?”

She frowned and asked “Who else would I want to do it with?”

He put his hands up in defense and said “No one, no one, I’m just making sure. But you want it to be him, right?”

She nodded and said “Yeah. Yeah, I want it to be him.”

He nodded and smiled. He took a deep breath and said “Okay, I can do this..”

**

Later that night when Jorah and Sandor found themselves together on a shift, they walked around outside of the fence, only having to kill a couple of the undead so far. They were quiet for most of the shift, but at least made an effort to make some conversation.

Then Jorah decided it would be best to tell him. Sansa didn’t swear him to secrecy or anything, so he figured Sandor has a right to know. He didn’t know how to put it at first, until he just cleared his throat and said “So, Sansa and I had an interesting conversation earlier today.”

Sandor chuckled and asked “Oh yeah? What about?”

The older man took a deep breath and exhaled. “Okay, well, Sansa told me she wants to have sex. With you.”

Sandor was speechless. He looked over at the older man, eyebrow raised, and tried to form a sentence. Eventually he managed to ask “Oh...Really?”

Jorah nodded, looking uncomfortable before saying “Hey, I’m not about to get into it about your sex life, but she asked me about sex and birth control, and it’s clear that she wants you to be her first. She says she knows she doesn’t have to do anything right now, but would like to a some point, and that you’d the man for the job.”

He was still processing the first bit but he eventually nodded and said “Okay. Well, thank you for telling me. I’ll talk to her about it.”

The older man nodded and said “Good. Glad we had this talk.”

Sandor chuckled and asked “Oh so you’re okay with talking to a teenage girl about sex, that’s no problem. But when you talk about it with me, you get all squeamish, what’s up with that?” 

Jorah frowned and said “Well, even though I’m about to be a father, Sansa is getting to be like a daughter to me. So in a way, my daughter wants to sleep with the man I’m looking at right now. I think it would be awkward for anyone.”

The younger man blinked a few times, looking between Jorah and out into the woods before he nodded. “Good point.”

**

After learning that the Targaryen whore was to spend the remainder of her pregnancy spent mostly in bed, Cersei thought it would be nice to pay her a visit. She went down to their cabin and knocked on the door, walking in after hearing a faint “Come in.” From inside.

She walked in and sure enough, the Targaryen girl was lying in bed. She sat up a little and asked “Hey. What’s up?”

The older woman smiled and asked “How are you feeling?”

She shrugged and said “Fine. Is everything okay?”

Cersei nodded and said “Oh yes, I just wanted to come by and see how you’re doing. After that nasty flu incident, I just wanted to make sure all was well.”

The younger woman raised an eyebrow and said “You’re a little late on that, but okay. Have a seat.”

Cersei sat down on the chair near her cot and sighed. She smiled and asked “Is this your first?”

Daenerys nodded and said “Yep.” She put a hand on her swollen belly and smiled. “It’s a girl.”

The older woman smiled and said “Congratulations. I bet she’d be beautiful, just look at her mother.”

Daenerys smiled and asked “Do you have kids?”

Cersei’s smile wavered and she swallowed. She looked down and nodded. “Yes.” She looked back up and said “I had three. Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. They’re dead.”

The younger woman’s smile dropped and she said “Oh. My God, I’m so sorry-“

Cersei shook her head and said “No, it’s quite alright. I’d rather not discuss that, if that’s okay.”

Daenerys nodded and said “Of course, you don’t have to tell me anything.”

The older woman nodded and said “My brother’s all I’ve got left. Him and this camp. To me, there is nothing in this wretched world more powerful and terrifying than a mother's love. I would’ve done anything for them. I would have burned everything in life to ashes for them. I’m sure you’d do the same.”

Daenerys nodded and smiled “I think I would. I’m very protective of the people I love, so it would be the very same for my baby.”

Cersei smiled and said “Good. It’s tragic though, raising a baby in a Hell like this. If I were you, part of me would want to spare my baby and kill it at birth, but God, I know wouldn’t have the heart to do it..” voice cracking. She sighed and said “I hope you never have to face that choice. But if that day comes and you weigh your options...As horrid as the idea of putting your child out of their misery sounds, it would be better than watching them get slaughtered or have them turn into one of those things.”

Daenerys was speechless. She thought this was going to be a nice visit, but it’s certainly turned dark real quick. But she simply nodded and smiled at the older woman. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Cersei smiled and asked “So is Jorah your husband?”

The younger woman shook her head and said “No, I was married before, but my husband died. But Jorah is going to be the father.”

The older woman smiled and said “That’s good, very good. He seems like a good man.”

“He is, he really is.”

“And what about Sansa and Mister Clegane? Are they expecting?”

Daenerys shook her head and said “Oh no, they haven’t been together long. I don’t think Sansa has ever had sex.”

Cersei nodded and said “She’s certainly a pretty thing. I remember I had a lot of boys flocking to me at her age, I remember doing a lot of things my parents would have hated. I would’ve imagined her with someone more her age and well...More appealing. But hey, who am I to judge? They seem happy together.”

The younger woman nodded and said “Well they’re happy, we’re all happy, and that’s all that matters.”

“Of course, of course, forgive me if I’ve offended you. I better go, I’m glad I came down here. If you need anything, anything at all, just come find me, okay?”

Daenerys nodded and smiled “Of course. Thank you for keeping me company.”

Cersei got up and headed to the door and stopped. She looked back and smiled. “I’ll pray every night for your child’s safe entry into this world. Have a good day, Miss Targaryen.”

“You too, Miss Lannister.”

Cersei walked out and when she was far enough away from the cabin, she let her smile drop and she shook her head. She muttered “Whores.” Before walking all the way back to her cabin in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the rights to Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe.

A week after Jorah told him about his chat with Sansa, Sandor just got back to the cabin after finishing up on his chores and decided he needed a nap. Thankfully, he won’t be on watch tonight. Just as he got back, Jorah was opening the door while his other arm was wrapped around Daenerys’ shoulder.

Sandor quickly opened the door for him and the blond thanked him and he said “Don’t mention it. Doctor’s appointment again, why can’t he come over here?” Keeping her stable while Jorah grabs the wheelchair.

The blond said “It’s not so bad. I won’t have to walk too far, the breeze feels good, and I could use the sunlight.” Once they carefully got her in the chair, she sighed and said “Maybe after the appointment, I’ll have this one take me down to the lake, put me under a shady tree.”

Both men smiled and Sandor nodded. “Sounds peaceful. Just be careful with which routes you take to get there, it could be a bumpy ride.”

Jorah nodded and the younger man asked “Hey, where’s Sansa?”

Dany said “I think she went to take a shower. Well we better get going, we’ll see you in a little bit. Be good.”

Sandor smirked and asked “Aren’t I always?”

The blond said “Well, you have your moments. Alright bye.”

When they left he walked in and sighed when he dropped down onto his cot and started pulling off his boots. As soon as he got the other one off, the door opened.

Sansa walked in, freshly showered, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. She looked up at him and smiled. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Finished up early, I’m free tonight, figured I could use a nap. You?”

“Thought I’d hang out here, maybe read a book or something.”

He nodded and asked “Wait, you have books?”

She dropped her towel on top of one of her bags and said “Yeah, I’ve got a couple. Jorah has some too, why?”

He shrugged and said “Just wondering. The last book I read was a copy of Cat In The Hat I found the other day. A riveting tale, in my opinion. Kept me on edge the whole time.”

The two laughed and Sansa said “I bet. I had a lot of books back home, but sadly, I couldn’t take all of them. I had a book that had all of Edgar Allan Poe’s tales and poems. It was one of my favorites, but my favorite poem was Annabel Lee.”

Sandor nodded and said “Hmm. I can’t remember if I know that one.”

Sansa smiled and asked “Would you like me to try and jog your memory? I remember it word by word, you couldn’t beat it out of my head.”

He smiled and said “Brightening up my day with poetry, I’d love that. Come here, Little Bird.”

She came over to him and he scooted back some on the bed before she straddled his lap. While his hand went down to her hips, her arms wrapped around his neck. She said “It’s actually a rather sad poem.”

“Oh yeah?”

She nodded and said “Mhm. The speaker of the poem is remembering his long-lost love. She had died and everything reminded him of her, he sees her everywhere. In his dreams, in the stars. Even after she died, he never stopped loving her. He even went as far as to lie down with her in her tomb every night, after her family shut her up in there.”

He chuckled and said “Yeah, that’s not creepy.”

She gave him a look and said “Well, it’s Edgar Allan Poe, what do you expect?”

He nodded and said “Okay, Well then, let’s hear this tragic and slightly creepy poem about lost love.”

He sat there and never took his eyes off of her face while he listened to her. Her voice always managed to soothe him, even while reciting a sad and slightly creepy poem. He noticed her tone grew softer when she got to the end.

_“For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_   
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_   
_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_   
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_   
_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_   
_Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,_   
_In her sepulchre there by the sea—_   
_In her tomb by the sounding sea.”_

He sighed and said “Beautiful...Well you were right, that’s quite a sad tale.”

She nodded and said “I know. I should’ve brought that book with me, you could’ve had Edgar Allan Poe bedtime stories.”

“Sounds promising. Should raid a library or something one day and look for it.”

She smiled and said “We should.” Before she kissed him.

He kissed back and asked “Hey Sansa?”

“Hmm?”

He pulled back and locked his eyes onto hers. “Just...Don’t ever leave, okay? Just don’t.”

She looked at him confused but nodded and said “You know I’m not going anywhere.”

He nodded and said “Good.” Before pulling her into a hug. She was surprised by it, but she just hugged him back and sighed.

When they broke the hug, Sandor said “Oh, Jorah told me about your little chat with him.”

Sansa blushed and asked “Yeah, what about it?”

“What about it? You ask Jorah about sex and birth control, what do you mean ‘what about it?’ Why didn’t you go to Daenerys or me?”

She shrugged and said “I don’t know. I wanted to come to you Dany about it, but if anyone ever even mentions sex around her right now, she’d want to rip their heads off. And coming to you asking about sex when you’re the only person I’d want to have sex with right now, I’d be so embarrassed, I’d want to crawl into a hole and die.”

Sandor laughed and said “Well it sure made Jorah uncomfortable when we talked about it later that night.”

She sighed and said “Great, I should’ve just kept my big mouth shut.”

He shook his head and said “Hey now, don’t be like that. He said he didn’t mind, says you’re like a daughter to him.”

She smiled and asked “Really?”

“Yep. And he said you made it very clear that you wanted me to, well...You know.”

She frowned and said “I told you I already wanted it to be you, remember?”

He nodded and said “I know, but he said that you made it very clear.”

She chuckled and asked “What, did you think I was joking?”

He looked down and said “Well..”

She shook her head and said “I can’t believe this.” Before getting off of his lap.

He sighed and said “Sansa, come on now, wait.” She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. Sandor scooted back up to the edge of the bed and leaned on his elbows. He looked up at her and said “Look at me. Really look at me. What do you see, Little Bird? Do you see a man that had a line of girls that went on for miles? A man that had girls killing each other to get me? Girls didn’t run to me Sansa, they ran away screaming. I never had a honest to God relationship, I never had dates, almost all the times I’ve fucked, I’ve had to pay for it. What woman could love this face, Little Bird?

You wanna know how I got these? I had an older brother, Gregor. Gregor was a big ass, walking heap of shit. One night when I was six, he caught me playing with one of his old toys. He stopped playing with it years ago, said I stole it, but I was just playing with the damn thing. He grabbed me and dragged me over to the fireplace. A fire had recently died, but the coals were still hot. He pressed my face into the coals and held me there until my dad came in, screaming about us being too loud and he got Gregor off of me..”

Sansa’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. How could someone do that, to their little brother all over a stupid toy? “But it was too late. He permanently fucked up my face over a Goddamn toy. The pain was bad. Smell was worse. Thought my dad was gonna beat the hell out of him, I thought he would protect me, but no. Dad was always shit. He always loved Gregor, they hated me. Blamed me for killing my mom, since of course an innocent newborn baby obviously plotted to kill his mother after she pushes him out.

I begged my dad to have me homeschooled, I couldn’t face going to school after that. Dad just told me to stop being a pussy or he’d do worse than Gregor. Every time teachers asked me or asked my dad about what happen, he just said I ended up lighting my bed on fire and burned my face that way. Everywhere I went, I was living in Hell. When I was in high school, I always had girls come up to “talk to me” or “ask me out” and it would all be one big joke and everyone would get a big laugh out of it. Let’s all laugh at the fucking monster.

Then came Ros. She was the most beautiful girl at school. She came up to me one day and started talking to me. I figured it was a joke and told her to fuck off, but she was really nice to me. A few days later, she invited me over to her place to hang out. One minute we were talking in her living room, then the next minute she was riding me in her room.

It was my first time, she said “just relax, let me do the work.” It was a lot for me to take in and I thought maybe she could be my girlfriend or something after. But right before I finished, some of the guys from the football team popped out from her closet and from her bathroom, laughing their asses off, they filmed the whole thing and sent it to everyone. Gregor told me to stop being a little bitch about it, said at least I got laid..”

He stopped when he felt tears in his eyes and looked down. He rubbed his face with his hand. He said “Nobody wants a man like me, Little Bird. No one saw me. I had some times where I got turned down by whores. Well I was probably being an ass. But whores don’t give a fuck what a guy looks like. I’m thirty-five Sansa, my first relationship is you. I’m not fucking kidding, my first relationship is with a seventeen year old girl whose so fucking beautiful, and kind, and I don’t deserve her.

And when you tell me things...Like when you say I’m beautiful, or you want me to be your first, I don’t believe you. I can’t help it, I’ve had this shit happen for years. I can’t tell when someone is kidding when they say something nice, I can’t help it Little Bird. I’ve been condition to think that way for years, if I could switch it off just like that, you know I would-“

Sansa shook her head and said “Stop. Stop, just stop.” Before getting on the bed behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She said “I mean every single thing I tell you. I’d never lie to you, and I hope one day you’ll believe that.” She kissed his cheek and down his jaw and said “You’re wrong you know.”

“About what?”

“When you asked what woman could love your face.” She smiled and asked “I’m here, aren’t I?”

He smiled and said “Yes you are, Little Bird.” He turned his head and she kissed him.

When Sansa pulled away she smiled and asked “Are Jorah and Daenerys gonna be their usual time with the doctor?”

Sandor shook his head and said “No, Dany said after they’re done, they might head down to the lake. Why?”

She said “I want to do it.”

He was surprised to hear that, and he raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

She nodded and said “Yeah. I originally wanted to wait until after Dany had the baby but...I don’t know.”

He asked “You sure? We can wait, I’m in no hurry.”

She smiled and said “I’m sure.”

He nodded and said “Okay...Do you want to use anything? I don’t know if we’ve got anything here. I know I’m clean, I got a check up a couple years ago, you got nothing to worry about.”

She nodded and said “Either way is fine for me.”

He nodded and said “Okay. I’ll be careful, just tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“I will, I promise.”

**

Afterwards they lie cuddled up together under their sheets. Sandor ran his hand up and down her naked back, staring ahead at the wall while Sansa recited the poem again for him after he asked.

 _“For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_  
  _Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
 _And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_  
 _Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
 _And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_  
 _Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,_  
 _In her sepulchre there by the sea—_  
 _In her tomb by the sounding sea.”_

She smiled and kissed kissed his collarbone before asking “Are you okay?”

He looked down at her and smiled. “Yeah Little Bird, I’m great.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead before saying “But should be the one asking you that, are you alright?”

She nodded and said “I’m fine. A little sore, but I knew that would happen. But I’m alright.”

He nodded and then Sansa asked “Why did you want me to recite Annabel Lee again?”

He shrugged and said “I don’t know. I just like hearing it from you. Even if it’s a sad story, it’s beautiful when it’s coming from you.”

She smiled and asked “What, would you like me to recite it every time we do this, or when we go to sleep at night?”

He chuckled and said “Maybe. I could definitely fall asleep to it.”

**

Days later, Sansa couldn’t stop thinking about it. Sandor naked didn’t really come as a surprise to her. He’s a big man, his body is strong. She liked it when his big body caged her in. He kept his promise and did his best to be gentle with her. She thought her whole body had blushed when he first drank in her naked form, looking at her like she was the one beautiful thing in an otherwise ugly world. A Queen that deserved to be put on a throne for all the world to worship.

He took his time to kiss her places other than her mouth, the best being when his head was buried between her thighs. She wished he could have stayed there forever, but she wanted all of him, so that’s what she got.

His eyes still haunted her. He looked at her the same way he did once all of her clothes were off, but it also felt different. She’s never had anyone look at her the way Sandor does, and she hopes he sees the same when she looks at him. Sansa believes she may be falling for him after all.

**

One day Sansa was hanging their laundry to dry while Daenerys was sitting in the shade, keeping her company. The blond noticed that Sansa had been in a good more for the last few days, and her curiosity was eating at her. She smiled and asked “Okay, what’s up with you?”

The younger woman didn’t look at her, only pinned another shirt to the clothes line before asking “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on Sansa, you’ve done nothing but smile those whole week! I’d be careful if I were you, your face could freeze that way.”

Sansa smiled, bending to grab a pair of her pants when Dany gasped. Sansa then heard water running and when she looked back at the blond, she almost dropped the pants. Water was leaking from her, her skirt soaked, a puddle forming in the dirt. Daenerys looked up at her with wide eyes and said “My water just broke!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m wondering if I should get drunk tonight or tomorrow...I know it’s too early in the week, but I’m stressed out, I don’t work tomorrow, and I really don’t care lol.

Sansa’s never ran so fast in her life. Jorah was chopping wood with Sandor and Sansa didn’t want to leave Dany alone. But she grabbed her arm and said “If you don’t get them right now, I’ll strangle you in your sleep.” So she ran off to find them.

When she reached them, she panted and grabbed Jorah’s arm. “Jorah, it’s Daenerys. Her water just broke.”

The two men looked at each other before Sandor looked over his shoulder and said “You fuckers are on your own!” Before they took off.

When they got back to the cabin, Daenerys was squirming in her seat, staying where Sansa had left her and Sandor said “We need to get her in the cabin, the docs gonna have to get his ass down here.” As they helped her up.

Dany shook her head and said “No, no, we need to get to his cabin. He’s got things there that we don’t.”

Jorah said “Khaleesi-“

“Jorah I don’t care, just get me to his fucking cabin!”

**

After bringing her to the doctor’s cabin, Daenerys was put on a cot, and now they waited. No one in the room besides the doctor, has ever witnessed a woman giving birth. Sandor figures how people react in the movies is just shit, so it’s probably not a big deal.

Six hours had passed and Dany was still having contractions. The doctor said all bodies are different, so it’s up to her body to decide if the baby is coming today or within the next few days.

Jorah was trying to comfort her, distract her from the pain, but she wasn’t having it. She glared at him and said “If I live through this, I’m gonna fucking kill you. You did this to me.”

Jorah nodded and said “I know.”

Dany looked at Sansa and said “Don’t you ever have kids. Sandor if you knock that girl up, you better pray I’m dead or so help me, God..”

The doctor said “That’s just the pain talking, she’ll be much happier once the baby is out.”

**

Two more hours had passed before it was time to start pushing. Daenerys was screaming at the top of her lungs, crushing Jorah’s hand, and some people in the camp had stopped what they were doing and was gathering around the cabin.

Sandor wanted to tell them to fuck off and mind their own business, but Dany said it was alright. The doctor, who stayed seated right between her legs and said “I see a head. One more should do it, give me one more big push.”

Daenerys sobbed and took a deep breath before sitting back up, pushing as hard as she could while screaming and then smaller wails could be heard. The doctor smiled, a baby now in his arms and Sandor thought for a minute that he was going to faint.

After cutting the cord, he looked down at the wailing baby and said “Yep. It’s a girl!”

Jorah and Daenerys smiled, relieved before the baby was wrapped up. Dany held her arms out as the baby was handed over to Jorah. He grinned down at the squirming flesh in his arms and looked at her. Her skin was pale like her mother’s, and so was her hair. When she opened her eyes, he could see his own looking back. She was his, he knew it.

He grinned and said “Hi. Hello, my love. We’ve waited so long for you..” tears almost blinding him. He swallowed and asked “Would you like to meet your mommy? She’s just as beautiful as you.” He kissed the top of her head before carefully handing her over to Daenerys.

They gathered around the bed while Dany held her in her arms and Sansa said “Oh, she’s gorgeous! What are you guys naming her?”

Daenerys and Jorah looked at each other before looking at Sansa. Dany said “Well...I was thinking of either naming her Sansa, after her Godmother. Or Rhaella, after my mother...Or maybe Arya, after your sister.”

Sandor looked over at Sansa, and she was speechless. She smiled and said “Any of those would be beautiful.”

**

After Daenerys and Jorah bickered about it for an hour, they finally decided to name her Rhaella Mormont-Targaryen. Daenerys said no one had middle names in her family, and Jorah was fine with it.

Daenerys asked “Are you sure it sounds alright? It sounds like a mouthful.”

Everyone in the room nodded and Sandor smiled. “It’s great.” Before turning to the doctor. “Will she have to spend the night here?”

He nodded and said “It would be best, she needs to rest for a few days to make sure there’s no complications with her or the baby. You may come visit whenever you’d like.”

They nodded and Sansa said “We should give you guys some time alone. We’ll be back later to check up on you guys. Congratulations!” She hugged Jorah and Daenerys before kissing baby Rhaella.

Sandor shook Jorah’s hand and patted him on the back. “Congrats, old man.” And he thanked the younger man before they left.

**

When they got back to the cabin, Sandor sighed and said “Well I’ll never be able to get the sound of that baby coming out, out of my head.”

Sansa laughed and said “Oh it’s not so bad, Sandor. It’s a natural, beautiful thing.”

Sandor said “Well the last of it didn’t fucking sound beautiful.” Before shivering. “Thought I was either gonna throw up, pass out, or both. And you don’t fucking tell anyone I said that, either.”

Sansa shook her head and said “Oh don’t worry, I’ll take it to the grave.” She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands found her waist. She smiled and said “I know the mighty Sandor Clegane has a reputation to uphold.” Before stretching up to kiss him on the lips.

Sandor smiled and kissed her back and that’s when she whispered “We’ve got the cabin to ourselves tonight. And possibly for the next few days.”

He pulled back and looked at her before smiling. He nodded and said “I see that, Little Bird. You sure you want to tonight, are you tired?”

She shook her head and said “God no. If anyone should be tired, it’s Daenerys. Me on the other hand, I’m wide awake.” Bringing her lips back to his. “Why, are you tired?”

He smiled and shook his head. “No Little Bird, I’m far from it. And you know what the best part is?”

“What’s that?”

He let his hands move down from her waist, down her ass before stopping at the back of her thighs. She squealed when he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. He smirked and said “Now, there’s no rushing.” Before carrying her to the bed.

**

Sandor was just about finished with the present he was making for Jorah and Daenerys. The other guys gave him shit about it, but he could care less, it was a gift for his friends. It’s a good thing Sandor was a carpenter back when the world was normal, otherwise the crib he’s making would look like shit.

He just needed to put some wood finish on it, and it’ll be great. He looked up and groaned and when he saw Mero coming his way. Mero is new to the camp and so far, a lot of people wish he would go somewhere else. He’s annoying, and he’s a total creep. He doesn’t like the way he treats the girls, and Sandor wants to cave the guy’s head in every time he’s around. And if he so much as catches Mero looking at Sansa, he’d do just that.

Mero smiled at him and said “Afternoon, Clegane. Still working on that crib?”

Sandor nodded and said “Yeah.”

Mero nodded and “Whose it for again?”

He finally found a can of finish and opened it up. “A friend. She just had a baby, she’s resting up.”

“Oh, congratulations! Is it that girl with the white hair? She’s certainly a pretty one.”

Sandor glared up at him through his lashes before nodding. “Yep.” He grabbed his brush and started applying. When Mero offered to help, Sandor said “Touch this crib and I’ll break your hand. I don’t need your help.”

Mero laughed and put his hands up in defense. He stepped back and said “I was just offering. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

They stared at each other for a minute before Sandor went back to work. “Hey, is it true you’re fucking that pretty redhead?” Sandor stopped, but didn’t look at him. If he looked at him right this second, there’s no telling what he would do.

“Ah, I knew it. Meryn Trant told me that she’s off limits, according to you. A shame really, I think she could do better. How does a piece of ass like her end up with a beast like you, Clegane? Unless you got a monster cock, you don’t have shit going for you. Redheads aren’t really my type, but-“

Sandor was seeing in red, and one minute he was getting up, the next he was throwing Mero up against the wall, a hand around his throat. He squeezed and the creep struggled, but it only made Sandor smile. He leaned in close and said “You listen to me, boy. You come within a hundred feet of her, and I’ll string you up with your own guts. Same goes with the other one. Am I clear?”

Mero nodded and Sandor let go. The creep gasped and coughed, and Sandor just stared at him. “Get the fuck out of my sight.” And went back to work on the crib.

**

Daenerys loved the crib once Sandor showed her, and it made him happy. The first time they met, Daenerys breaks his nose, but now she’s like a little sister to him, it’s strange.

Sandor couldn’t stop thinking about what Mero said. The guy has rapist written all over him, how is he in this camp? Sadly he’s not with Sansa all hours of the day, but he wishes he was so he could keep her safe from that creep. He should’ve broke his hand, that would’ve put more fear in than just words. He’ll remember that for next time.

When they were getting ready for bed, Sansa could tell there was something wrong. When she crawled in next to him, she sighed and asked “Okay, what’s wrong?”

He looked over at her and shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong, Little Bird. Just thinking.”

She nodded and asked “About what?”

“Nothing.”

Sansa frowned and said “Come on Sandor, What is it? You don’t have to hide anything from me, I’m a big girl.”

He frowned and she mimicked him. He sighed and said “You’re right, you deserve to know. It’s about Mero.”

Sansa cringed and asked “The creepy new guy? What about him, did he do something?”

Sandor nodded and said “He came by while I was finishing up on the crib and started talking about you.” He smiled and said “Before he could get any further, I threw him up against the wall and threatened to string him up by his own guts if he came within a hundred feet of you.”

She smiled and said “Good, that guy gives me the creeps.”

He nodded and said “Hopefully I won’t have to tell him again. Next time I just might. Come here.” She came close enough to where he could wrap his arm around her. He pulled her against him and kissed her temple. “If he gives you any trouble, tell me, okay? I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt..”

She smiled and said “You know I’d tell you. And I won’t get hurt.”

He chuckled and said “Anything can happen, Little Bird. The world is a game of chance, has been since the very beginning. Can’t say you won’t get hurt or you’ll never die, cause one day, you will..” he swallowed hard and said “And I won’t know what to do when that day comes, and I pray it won’t happen for a long time.”

He looked down and saw she was looking up at him and he smiled. “You’re the sweetest part of me, Little Bird. Only sweet spot I’ll ever have. You’ve ruined me, Sansa Stark, and I’m glad you have.”

She smiled and said “And you’ve ruined me, Sandor Clegane.” Before leaning up to kiss him.

When she pulled back, he smiled and asked “Tell it again?” She was confused for a minute before he said “Annabel Lee.” And she smiled. She kissed him again before gently pushing him down on his back and got on top of him. She rubbed her hands from his neck to his shoulder, before moving them down to his chest.

 _“_ _It was many and many a year ago,_  
   _In a kingdom by the sea,_  
_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_  
_By the name of Annabel Lee;_  
_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_  
_Than to love and be loved by me..”_

She leaned down until her nose brushed his and every time he leaned up to kiss her, she’d tease him and pull back before he could. She giggled until he finally closed the space between them, kissing her hard before his hands found her hips. She pulled away and let him kiss down her neck and sighed, eyes closing.

 _“I_ _was a child and she was a child,_  
_In this kingdom by the sea,_  
_But we loved with a love that was more than love—_  
_I and my Annabel Lee—_  
_With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven_  
_Coveted her and me-“_

She gasped and held on when he flipped them, putting her on her back before his lips found hers again. He put his body in between her long legs and wrapped them around his hips. She moaned when he slowly started to rock against her and that’s when she remembered the poem.

 _“_ _A-And this was the reason that, long ag-oh!_  
   _In this kingdom by the sea,_  
_A wind blew out of a cloud, ch-chilling_  
_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_So that her highborn kinsmen c-came_  
_And bore her away from me,_  
_To shut her up in a sepulchre_  
_In this kingdom by the sea..”_

She grabbed at his shirt until he laughed and pulled it off, Sansa biting her lip while she watched. She was glad to help him while he pulled her shorts and underwear off, and gasped when he dove right down between her thighs and she knew she wouldn’t be able to finish. She just moaned and let her head fall back onto their pillows, before closing her eyes.

One day, Sandor is going to memorize that poem and surprise her by reciting it for her. How hard could it be to memorize it? But until then, he’ll just let his tongue do the poetry for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this will be the only chapter I post today, cause I’m gonna get drunk. And if I try to get a new chapter done while drunk, you guys might be very confused lol. Enjoy!

Cersei was nice enough to have a little celebration for the birth of Rhaella, so Sansa was helping out with the food. When her friend Margaery asked if she could go in the pantry and look for a certain item, she was glad to.

As she walked past an open doorway, she was grabbed and pulled in, a hand clamped over her mouth. At first she thought it was Sandor, and was ready to smack him for scaring her, until she came face to face with Mero.

His eyes were dark, his grin was wicked, and she knew she had to get out of the right now. The second she moved, he grabbed her and asked “Where do you think you’re going, pretty girl?” Before dragging her back. She only managed to get half of a scream out, when he punched her, her cheek now on fire. He clamped his hand over her mouth again and used his free one to choke her.

She tried to grab his wrist, take the pressure off somehow, but he wouldn’t budge. She squirmed and fought to breathe through he nose, but it only made his evil smile grow. He leaned in close and sniffed at her. “Mmm. You even smell pretty. Your boyfriend tried to scare me the other day. But unlike most of the pussies here, he doesn’t scare me. I just made him think he did. Now we’re alone, and I’m gonna having you coming all over my cock, pretty girl.”

She brought her knee up and got him in the groin, catching him off guard. He growled and punched her in her stomach before yanking her away from the wall. He shoved her and her back hit a shelf causing some pots and other things to fall. She caught herself and when he was close enough, she threw a punch. She got him right in the cheek and dodged a hit from him, moving away from the shelf.

He sighed and said ““I don’t want to hurt your pretty face, but you’re making it real hard on yourself.”

She grabbed a small skillet and swung at him, but she missed and missed the next couple of swings before he managed to knock it out of her hand. He charged her and she moved out of the way in time before he hit against the wall, shattering a mirror. He turned and came towards her, but she kicked him back a few feet before someone asked “What the hell is going on in here?!”

They both looked over and saw Jaime Lannister standing there. Sansa back up until she hit a small table and when she looked down, she saw a knife. Without a second thought she grabbed it by the blade and threw it. To her and everyone else’s amazement, it got Mero right in the shoulder, even though she wanted it to get him elsewhere. He cried out and looked at Sansa before looking at the knife.

She marched over to him and before Jaime could stop her, she shoved her attacker against the wall, grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it out before stabbing again in a different spot. Then she twisted it in the wound so it won’t heal. She forced him to look at her and she looked him dead in the eye before saying “I should kill you, but I won’t. But you’re going to wish I had.” Before stepping back and walked out, pushing past Jaime.

When she walked out of that room and back to the kitchen, everyone turned and looked at her. She looked over at Margery and said “Sorry, I couldn’t find it.” Before walking out to find Sandor.

**

When Sandor heard about Sansa’s attack, he was livid. He was so beyond pissed, his hand shook while he was wielding his axe. Everyone that saw him got out of his way and when he saw Sansa walk out of the mess hall, he felt some relief. Her cheek was swelling, the front of her neck was red, her lip was busted.

When she saw him, she stopped, but he didn’t. She quickened her pace and when he was close enough, she threw her arms around him, and he dropped his axe so he could do the same.

He petted her hair and kissed the top of her head while she sobbed into his chest. He broke the hug so he could look at her and asked “Are you okay?? Did he do anything else, did he-Fuck! I should’ve killed him when I had the fucking chance. This is my fault Little Bird, I’m so sorry.” He pulled her back into his arms and when he looked up, he saw Mero being escorted out by Jaime Lannister. As soon as that creep saw him, Sandor was out for blood.

He growled and Sansa pulled away and followed his gaze. He put his arm out in front of Sansa, gently moving her out of the way before picking up his axe again. Should he throw it at him and hope it hits only him, or march over there and butcher him? Butcher sounds like the best way to do it.

He marched over and watched as the Lannister stepped out in front of Mero, like it would stop him. Sandor said “No need to protect him Lannister, I’ll see to it that he gets the punishment he deserves.”

Jaime shook his head and said “I can’t do that, Clegane. Cersei will decide that-“

“I don’t give a damn what your sister thinks! Now move, or I’ll cut you both down!”

“No!”

“Enough!” They stopped and everyone looked to see Cersei standing there, hands behind her back. She stepped forward and asked “Would anyone like to tell me what is going on here?”

Sandor pointed his axe at Mero’s head and said “This piece of shit hurt Sansa, and I’m here to kill him, but your brother won’t get out of my way.”

She looked over at Sansa and her eyes scanned over the damage visible on Sansa’s face. She asked “Is this true, Little Dove? Mero was the one to attack you?”

Sandor gaped at her in shock before asking “Are you fucking blind? Of course it’s true, look at her!”

Cersei said “Mister Clegane, If an incident happens in my camp, I need to be sure we get our facts straight. For all we know, you could have been the one that did that to her.”

He tightened his grip on the axe and asked “You think I’d do that to her? Just who the fuck do you think you are, lady?”

Cersei stepped forward, demeanor calm, and said “I am the one who took you in, put food in your bellies and put a roof over your heads. So I think you need to show me some respect.”

Jaime said “It’s true Cersei, I walked in on her and Mero fighting. Besides, I’ve seen how they are together, Clegane wouldn’t hurt the girl.”

Cersei and Sandor stared each other down before she looked over at her brother. “Detain him, see to it that’s he’s watched all hours of the day, and he’ll stand trial before the Small Counsil.” Then she looked over at Sandor and said “And keep Mister Clegane and Miss Stark away from him, we will be the ones who decides his punishment.”

**

After they were dismissed, Sandor and Sansa walked in silence to the doctor’s cabin. He took a look at her busted lip, gave her ice for her bruised cheek and lifted her shirt to see her stomach and back bruised. He told her to take it easy for now and gave her medicine for the pain.

They didn’t talk the rest of the night, and Sandor couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t angry at Sansa, he has no reason to be. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t speak to her or even look at her, because he was too busy blaming himself. He wasn’t there to protect her and she could have been raped and killed because of it, and he wouldn’t have known until it was too late.

He was proud that she defended herself and that she stabbed the bastard, but he thought about what could have happened if Jaime never walked in on them. If Mero had managed to get the upper hand and keep it, Sansa would be dead.

Thinking about it made tears roll down his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away. He hasn’t cried in a long time, but thinking of Sansa dead scared the hell out of him. The only other thing in this world that could scare him that bad, is fire. But even then he’d rather be burned alive than lose her.

**

The next morning she lie in bed and watched as Sandor pulled his boots on, ready to go out. Despite the tension between them yesterday, Cersei allowed him to have a few days off so he could be with Sansa until she gets better.

When Sansa had had enough of the silence, she took a deep breath and asked “Are you mad at me?”

He stopped in the middle of tying his shoelaces before looking back at her. “Why the fuck would I be mad at you, Little Bird?”

She shrugged and said “After what happened, we didn’t talk at all the rest of the night. I was thinking you’d be mad at me-“

“For what, defending yourself? Defending yourself against a cunt like Mero who I should’ve ripped apart when I had the chance? No Little Bird, I’m not mad at you. I’m not mad at you, I don’t hate you, I hate myself.”

Confused she carefully scooted over to him and asked “Why?”

He scoffed and asked “Why? You got hurt and I wasn’t there for you, Little Bird. He could’ve killed you-“

“But he didn’t.”

“But he could’ve. I’m not saying you’re weak, you’re far from it. But anything could have happened in there and if you were..” he cut himself off, tearing up again. He swallowed and said “Then I would have to live with the fact that I could’ve been there for you but wasn’t.”

She came up behind him and rubbed his back before hugging him. She rested her chin against his shoulder and he leaned back into her. He looked down at his hands and said “I can’t lose you, Sansa. Sadly I could live without Jorah, Dany, and baby Rhaella...But if you’re gone, I’m done.”

He reached up and took her hand in his and squeezed. He said “You mean the world to me, Little Bird. You know that?”

He kissed her hand and she smiled and said “I know.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before asking “Where are you going?”

He sighed and said “I’m gonna go get food and bring it back here, you want anything?”

**

When Sandor and Jorah walked out of the mess hall with some breakfast for them and the girls, they he heard Sandor’s name get called. They looked over and Sandor frowned when he saw Cersei and Jaime coming up to him.

He said “Not in the mood for a chat, but thanks.” and turned to walk away, but stopped when a hand was on his shoulder.

He looked down at it and said “Boy If you like that hand, you’ll take it off me right now.”

Jaime took his hand off and said “We’re just here to talk Clegane, that’s all.”

He sighed and turned to Jorah saying “Go ahead, this won’t be long.“ the older man nodded and looked at the others before heading off. He turned to face them and said “Alright, hurry the fuck up, Sansa’s waiting for me.”

Cersei stepped forward and said “I wanted to apologize about what I said yesterday.”

“And what was that again? Oh right, you accused me of beating up on Sansa when you know I’d never do that to her. How dare you fucking accuse me of hurting her? That girl means everything to me, I love her.”

His confession surprised him, but he made no attempts to take it back, because he wouldn’t. He stepped closer to Cersei and said “So if you’re here to arrest me to, fine, just be sure to lock me up with Mero so I can strangle the cunt.”

Cersei smiled and said “I’m not here to arrest you, I came to apologize and to tell you that I would like you and your friends to join us during the trial. It’ll be before the entire camp, save for the smaller kids. If he’s found guilty and depending on the punishment, well...Perhaps you’d like to be the one to carry it out.”

He raised an eyebrow and asked “What?”

Jaime said “We know you care for Sansa, and we believe you when you say you’d never hurt her. So depending on what punishment Cersei decides, you can be the one to punish him. Think of it as a gift from us. What do you say?”

He thought about it for a minute, picturing all the different ways he’d like to torture him, whether or not Sansa watches. He then nodded and said “Alright. When will the trial be?”

Cersei said “In a few days. Hopefully Sansa will be feeling better until then.”

“Okay. I’ll let her know.” He turned to walk away before stopping. “Hey.”

Cersei and Jaime turned back around to look at him while he looked over his shoulder. He wanted to tell them if they ever accused him of hurting Sansa again he’d skin them both alive, but he simply nodded and said “Thanks.” Before heading back to the cabin.

**

When he got back to the cabin, Sansa was playing with the baby. She held her up in the air, cooing at her with a big smile on her face.

Sansa said “Oh look baby, it’s your Uncle Sandy! Let’s go say hi!”

Sandor raised an eyebrow and asked “Uncle Sandy? Really?”

Jorah gave him a sympathetic look and said “You’ll make it easier on yourself if you just go with it.”

The younger man rolled his eyes and mumbled “Now my name is Sandy, great.” Before sighing and putting down the stuff. He smiled and said “Alright, Hey there little one. Auntie Sansie got her turn, now it’s mine.”

Sansa carefully handed Rhaella over and asked “Auntie Sansie?”

He smiled and said “You’ll make it easier on yourself if you just go with it, Little Bird.” And laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

They all circled around him and stared down at Rhaella in his arms and Daenerys said “Be careful, you’re smothering her.”

Rhaella looked between all of them and grinned, showing nothing but gums and Sandor said “Oh I am not, look at her, she’s smiling. Right Rhae? You’re smiling at your Uncle Sandy.”

Sansa shook her head and said “Don’t try to argue with her Sandor.”

Jorah nodded and said “You’ll lose.”

Sandor then lifted her up the same way Sansa did and grinned up at her. “Oh, Mommy’s just being protective, that’s a good thing. She knows I won’t hurt the little Princess of King’s Landing. But anyone who does, I’ll strangle them with their own guts, yes I will.”

**

Sandor had told them about the trial and later that night, Sansa and Sandor were discussing it in bed. He rubbed up and down her arm while she was curled against him and asked “You sure you wanna be there? You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

She shook her head and said “I’m sure. I want to be there, especially if he dies...Oh God, I just scared myself.”

Sandor giggled, trying to keep quiet so he doesn’t wake up the others and said “The guy attacked you, Little Bird. It’s not bad to want that, I sure as hell want it too.”

She looked up at him and smiled. She said “I promise, I’ll be alright. The guys a pervert, God knows who else he’s tried to victimize...Or how many times he’s succeeded.”

Sandor nodded and said “Yeah. I should’ve strung him up with his guts when I had the chance, then my Little Bird wouldn’t be all bruised up.”

Sansa sighed and said “Sandor, don’t start. I’m fine, I got him good, remember?”

He smiled and said “I know. My badass Little Bird.” Before leaning down.

They spent the next few minutes kissing before Sansa pulled back and said “You were really good with Rhaella earlier.”

“You think so?”

She nodded and said “Yeah. Had you ever held a baby before then?”

Sandor shook his head and said “Not that I can remember, no.”

Sansa smiled and said “Well you were pretty good. I think she loves her Uncle Sandy. But it’s too early to know if she’ll be a Mama’s girl or a Daddy’s girl. My mom said I was a Mama’s girl, but my dad said otherwise.”

He chuckled and said “Well either way, that baby knows she’s got a family that loves her. And anyone who fucks with us, they won’t live to regret it, cause I’d kill them on the spot.”

She bit her lip and said “Mmm, I know you would.” Before ducking down to kiss his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! <3

The day of the trial came and when the time came for everyone to gather, they met in the mess hall. When Sandor laid eyes on Mero, he wished he had the power to shoot lasers out of his eyes. He almost smiled at how cool that would be, but right now is a serious time.

Mero, with his hands tied behind his back, glared at Sandor, and then his eyes landed on Sansa. He smirked and puckered his lips at her before licking them. Sandor wrapped his arm around her waist and Cersei stood.

“Mero, you have been accused of attacking Sansa Stark with the intention of sexually assaulting her. My brother Jaime is one of the witnesses present. How do you plead?”

Mero looked over at Cersei and smiled. “Not guilty, Your Honor.”

Cersei frowned and sighed. “Alright. Let’s get to it then.”

**

The trial wasn’t very long, they were surprised when some people stepped forward, claiming that Mero had assaulted them or made them feel uncomfortable.

One was a thirteen year old girl. She said that Mero surprised her and threatened that if she screamed, he’d rape and kill her baby sister, whose four. Then he proceeded to keep a hand clamped over her mouth while shoving his hand down the front of her pants.

The next was a girl Sandor knew, Missandei, she’s nice. She said that she was standing near him one day and while he was sitting beside her, he turned and sniffed at her crotch, and it scared the crap out of her. He just winked up at her and she moved away from him, but ever since, she’s felt very uncomfortable around him.

They weren’t the only ones, but all of the stories sickened Sandor. Before he attacked Sansa, he figured he was just creepy, but he was wrong. The man is a rapist and who knows just how many people he’s victimized. Sandor just prayed that he’ll get to kill him.

After about an hour, Cersei stood again and said “Well, this has been quite the...experience. I was thinking about having the Small Council step out for a moment to speak, but I see now that that won’t be necessary. You will be hanged in an hour, this trail is over.” And got up before walking out.

**

An hour later, Mero was brought out, hands still tied. The noose was tied, and Sandor hung it from a good looking branch. All was quiet when Sandor grabbed hold of Mero’s arm in a death grip, dragged him over to the tree, and got him to step on a step stool someone brought out.

After getting the rope around his neck, Sandor looked Mero dead in the eye and said “Sadly it’s not your guts, but this’ll have to do. Got any last words?”

The two just stared at each other for a minute before Sandor sighed and said “Okay then.” Before kicking the stool out from under Mero’s feet.

It made most of them jump and they watched as Mero struggled for a minute, before he stopped. Sandor watched as the now lifeless body swayed back and forth before pulling out a pocket knife he had in his pocket. He opened it up and stabbed right through Mero’s forehead, saying “Just so I no one has to deal with you again.” Before pulling it out.

He then looked around and spotted Sansa, hugging her as soon as he reached her. He kissed the top of her head before they walked off, the others going back to whatever it was they were doing.

**

Later that night, Sandor and Jorah were on a watch. The night was quiet, save for the sounds of crickets singing all around them, tons of stars littering the sky. It was peaceful.

Sandor sighed and asked “Am I crazy if I said I kinda miss the zombie action? Like more than just one or two every once in awhile?”

The older man smiled and shook his head, eyes glued up to the sky. “Not really, no. For the end of the world, it can be so dreadfully boring. But I’m also grateful, that way I don’t have to worry about Daenerys and Rhaella so much...Then again, I’ll never stop worrying about them.”

Sandor chuckled and said “Yeah. So how did you guys meet anyways? You, Dany, and Drogo? Did you guys know each other before this, or-“

Jorah nodded and said “Yeah. I’ve known Daenerys since she was fifteen. Her family was quite wealthy, I worked with her father...He was a little mad sometimes, but he meant well for his kids. Daenerys’ mother Rhaella and her oldest brother Rhaegar died. And her other brother Viserys, was cruel to her...She wasn’t like him, not in the slightest. She was always kind and sweet to everyone she met.

I worked with her family for many years, she ended up marrying Drogo, who worked as a bodyguard for her and her brother. He had some friends that taught her Dothraki, and she taught me. I never really thought he was right for her, but I think that was my jealousy talking. But she was happy, and who am I to deny her any happiness?”

The younger man nodded and asked “So...When did you know you loved her?”

Jorah Thought for a minute and said “Well, I think part of me had been in love with her since the beginning. But I had felt like it was wrong, because she’s so young and...We were all together when this first started, and I wouldn’t dare leave her. Now she’s the mother of my child, and I couldn’t be happier.”

Sandor smiled at his friends happiness and then thought about what it could be like if Sansa was pregnant. Would he be worried about her safety and the baby’s? Every second. Would he tell her to get rid of it? Say it’s too much of a burden, that it’s just another mouth to feed? Never. Maybe they can talk about it in the future, he wouldn’t pressure her into it.

**

The trial was a week ago, and now the runners would be going out on a supply run today. Sansa desperately needed something, but didn’t want Sandor to know what it was just yet. Cersei’s brother Jaime was the leader of he group, so she wrote down what she needed and sought him out. When she found him down by the lake talking to a man, she hesitated before approaching him.

She tapped on his shoulder and when he turned, she swallowed and asked “Can I talk to you? Alone?” Looking between him and the other man.

He nodded and said “Sure.” Then his friend walked off and he asked “What’s up?”

She looked around to make sure no one was listening and she quietly asked “I figured you’d be the only one I could trust with this...But could you get a couple of these for me while you guys are out?” Before handing him the paper.

He raised an eyebrow and unfolded the paper before both eyebrows went up. He looked up at her through his lashes and she must have been blushing so hard.

He asked “Living dangerously, are we? What, have you guys never heard of contraception?”

She swallowed and said “So far, we’ve been careful, but...I-I don’t know anything for sure yet, but I-I’m five days late. I’m probably just overreacting, but just don’t tell anyone, okay? Please?”

He refolded the paper and nodded saying “I won’t, I promise.” Before smiling at her. He said “Just in case you are, congratulations.” And she nodded before he walked off.

**

Who knew five minutes could feel like a lifetime? The runners came back and Sansa thanked Jaime when he handed her what she needed and quickly went off, making sure she’d be completely alone to take the tests. She only asked for a couple, but Jaime got her five of them. Sansa decided she’d take two today and save the rest for next week or maybe he week after that, just to be sure.

She took the first test and after an agonizing wait, she looked at the screen on the first test, and sighed when she saw only one pink line. She put it back in it’s box before taking out the other one, and took the other one, only to end up with the same results. Well, at least now if she needs a test, she’s got three more.

During her walk back into camp, she wondered if she should tell Sandor about taking those tests and the results, but was worried it might freak him out. It freaked her out, why wouldn’t it do the same to him? She finally came to a decision and unless she knows for sure that she is pregnant, she won’t tell him about the other tests. As she walked back to the camp, she was unaware that someone had been watching.

**

The next time the runners went, it ended in catastrophe. They’re usually back before dark, but this time, they’ve been gone for two days. Of the ten people that went, only three came back, and Jaime Lannister wasn’t one of them.

People were talking over each other, starting to panic, and that’s when Sandor could hear someone yelling Jaime’s name. He looked over and saw Cersei running towards the two runners and stopped in the middle of the formed circle, looking around for him. “Jaime?!” She looked back at the runners and went up to one of them.

“What happened?”

One of them, a guy Sansa’s age said “We were...We we’re at a grocery store, everything was fine, but then...Then there was a fucking ton of them! They just came out of nowhere, and we couldn’t fight them all off...Most of them were torn to shreds, I don’t know about the others..”

A frightened Cersei stepped closer to the boy and asked “And Jaime? What about my brother, where is he?”

The kid sighed and said “Like I said, I don’t know...I saw him one minute, and he was gone the next.”

Cersei covered her mouth with her hand and turned until her back face him. They all stood there and watched as she hung her head and closed her eyes. Then she just turned and smacked the boy hard across the face. “Where is he?!”

Jorah steppes forward, putting a hand out and said “Whoa now, take it easy. No need to get all worked up-“

“Fuck you!” She hit the kid again and yelled “Where is he?!”

Sandor stepped forward and said “Hey, hey, there’s no need to take it out on the poor boy.”

Cersei looked back at them and then down. “You don’t understand..” tears rolling down her cheeks. “I need him!”

Sansa moved away from Sandor’s side and went up to her, despite Sandor calling her name. Sansa looked back at him and said “It’s okay.” And turned to look back at Cersei. “Cersei, everything will be just fine. Jaime’s alright, he’ll be back in no time-“

The older woman cut her off by turning and screaming “Oh shut your mouth, you dirty little whore!” Before slapping the younger woman like she did the boy, but it had enough force to make her fall to the dirt. “Who asked for your opinion? Why don’t you just go and take another one of your pregnancy tests!”

Sansa’s eyes widened and everyone fell dead silent. There was no way Sandor could’ve missed hearing that. But Sandor was at Sansa’s side in a flash, getting down next to her and gathering her up in his arms. She hugged his big body close to her, while Daenerys handed the baby over to Jorah, the blond got down next to her on Sansa’s other side, with Jorah standing behind them. Daenerys glared up at Cersei and asked “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Rubbing Sansa’s back.

Sandor glared daggers at her and pointed his finger up at her. “I’m only gonna say this once. Put your hands on her again, and I’ll fucking cut them off.”

Cersei smiled wickedly and said “Try me.” Then she turned and looked at everyone else and asked “What the hell are you all still doing here, get back to work! Now!”

**

While Sandor was taking care of her busted lip, Sansa played what Cersei had said over and over in her head. How did she find out? Did Jaime break his promise and tell her? Did Cersei or someone else see her take the tests?

She stared at Sandor, looking for any indication that he was angry at something other than Cersei hitting her. She swallowed and softly asked “Did you hear it?”

“Hear what, Little Bird?”

“What Cersei said..” she quickly looked down, blushing before saying “About me?” Looking back up to meet his eyes.

He stopped and they stared at each other for a minute before he nodded. “Yeah. I heard her.”

“Are you mad?”

“At that crazy bitch? Definitely. I should’ve ripped her head off in front of everyone..”

She sighed and said “You know what I mean. And it wouldn’t do any of us any good.”

He shook his head and said “No Little Bird, I’m not mad at you. Not in the slightest.”

After a minute of studying him, trying to figure out if he was lying, she saw he wasn’t. She sighed and he asked “How did you get them?”

“The tests? I went up to Jaime before they went on the last run, I asked him to get some for me...I was a few days late, I asked him not to tell anyone..”

He nodded and asked “How many did he get?”

“Five. I took two of them, they both came out negative. I got my period two days later.”

He nodded again and when he was done with her lip, he sat next to her on their bed and sighed. He looked over at her and said “You sound disappointed. Did you want them to be positive?”

Sansa shrugged and said “I don’t know...At first I was terrified, I mean I’m surprised we all made it through Daenerys’ pregnancy without too many problems...Half of me wants a baby, but the other part isn’t even close to being ready to have a baby. That we should wait awhile, get closer, I guess...We’ll, even closer, since we’ve already gotten to closer. I just...I don’t know.”

She looked over at him and saw he never tore his eyes away from her. He swallowed and asked “And if they both came out positive? What then?”

She smiled and said “Then we’d be parents. Just because part of me doesn’t feel ready, doesn’t mean I’d kill the baby or something. If it came out positive, I’m sure we’d get through it like Dany and Jorah did.”

He sighed, relieved to hear and she frowned. She turned to face him more and asked “What, did you really think I’d get rid of an innocent baby like that? I’d never, I’d-“

Sandor put his arm around her waist and pulled her close “Hey now, I know you wouldn’t. I was just worried you’d want different, but I believe you, Little Bird.” He kissed her on the cheek to avoid opening the cut on her lip, and asked “Where are the rest of the tests?”

She said “In one of my bags. Why?”

He said “Just wondering...Guess we’ve gotta be more careful now, huh?”

She laughed and said “Maybe, my family are a fertile people.”

He laughed and said “Yeah, I figured that out after I saw you had five siblings. Well whatever you want to do from now on when we, you know, it’s fine by me. And if the next time you take those tests and they come out positive, well...You know I’m never gonna bail on you, Little Bird. After all the shit I went through in my house with my dad and Gregor, I swore to myself that I’d be a far better father than those two cunts. I’d always tell my kid how special they are and that they’ll always have a mommy and a daddy who would do just about anything for them, and never stop loving them.”

She smiled and said “I believe you.”

Sansa leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back and said “Little Bird, you need to let your lip heal.”

She said “It can start healing tomorrow.” Before kissing him.

**

Jaime groaned and opened his eyes, his head throbbing. He had spots in his vision, but thankfully, the place he was in was dark. What happened? He slowly sat up and looked around to see he was no longer in the grocery store. Being there and then that horde popping up out of nowhere, were all he could remember before everything dark.

“You’re awake.”

He jumped and looked around for wherever the voice came from, until his eyes landed on a blond woman. A big blond woman. She came closer to him and he felt two inches tall when she towered above him. The woman squatted down next to him and said “I’m not going to hurt you. You’ve been out for almost three days.”

Jaime’s eyes widened and he asked “C-Cersei. Where’s Cersei, where’s my group-“

“I was at that store you were at when that horde swarmed you. Most of your men are gone, but I got you out of there. Right when I saw you, you tripped and hit your head pretty good. Been unconscious since.”

Jaime groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow, wincing from the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and asked “Who...Who are you?”

When he opened his eyes again, he saw the woman was staring down at him. She said “Brienne. Brienne Tarth.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

After Cersei’s outburst in front of the whole camp, Sandor had a feeling that it would only get worse from there. They noticed people leaving, and one night before Sandor was to leave and go on a shift, he lie on the bed with his head on Sansa’s lap. She gently stroked his hair and the good side of his face, while reciting Annabel Lee.

 _“But our love it was stronger by far than the love_  
_Of those who were older than we—_  
_Of many far wiser than we—_  
_And neither the angels in Heaven above_  
_Nor the demons down under the sea_  
_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_  
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

 _For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_  
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_  
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_  
_Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,_  
_In her sepulchre there by the sea—_  
_In her tomb by the sounding sea..”_

He sighed and said “Never was much of poetry kinda guy, but I’ll never get tired of hearing this shit. Only if it comes from you, of course. Anyone else would spoil it.”

She smiled and said “Well then, let’s hope no one else in the world has it memorized.” Before he sat up. She smiled when he leaned in and kissed her, and after a couple of minutes, had to stop her from climbing onto his lap.

Sandor sighed and took her hand in his. He stroked along the back of her palm and said “I wish I could, but I gotta go in a few minutes, Little Bird. I’m stuck with fucking Trant again, the cunt.”

She nodded and said “I know.” Pouting a little. She laid her free hand on top of his and said “But it’s only for a few hours. Just ignore him if he bugs you, and you’ll be fine.”

He scoffed and said “Easy for you to say, you don’t have to work with him. Every time I look at his, I just wanna bash his face in. He’s not good, Little Bird.”

She nodded and said “I know he’s not, but you’ll live.”

He nodded and swallowed. He looked down at their hands and he said “I think we should leave.” He looked back up at her, and she didn’t seem surprised. He said “I thought it could be safe for us here, but it’s not. People are leaving, no one trusts Cersei anymore, I never fucking trusted her. I dunno, I’ve just got this feeling that something’s building up, until all Hells gonna break loose. And I’d never forgive myself if I end up getting you all killed. We need to leave. I wish we could tonight, but-“

“Tomorrow.” She said, cutting him off. “When you come back to wake up Jorah, tell him that we’re leaving tomorrow. I talked to Dany the other day, after Cersei hit me, and she said we should get as far away from this place, as possible. They won’t fight, and I can’t stand another day here. Dany and I will pack our stuff first thing when we wake up.”

He nodded and said “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Tomorrow it is.” Before kissing her. He said “I gotta go. Don’t worry Little Bird, we’ll get out of here.” He kissed her again and said “Sleep tight, I love you.”

He didn’t realize he had said that until he saw her looking at him surprised. He swallowed and braced himself for the worst, but she just grinned and said “I love you too.”

**

People were leaving the camp and Cersei had been fine with it, but now, it was making her angry. She’s given countless people food, shelter, hope, and what does she get in return? A bunch of selfish, ungrateful, worms who want to leave.

Rumor has it, that one reason is because of her outburst, and hitting Sansa. The little bitch had it coming, she had no right to talk to her about Jaime. He’s been gone for days, and she’s not in a good state of mind right now, nor does she care. She wants him back.

One day Meryn Trant walked into her cabin and asked “You wanted to see me, Ma’am?”

She smiled and said “Yes. Sit.” When he sat down, she leaned forward, resting her arms on her desk and asked “I’m sure you’re aware that some have been picking up and leaving?”

Meryn nodded and she asked “And what do you think about that, Mister Trant?”

He shrugged and said “It’s their loss. They should be grateful to be here.”

She smiled and asked “I’m glad you see it that way. And if I were to say that if anyone else leaves King’s Landing, they would be severely punished, what would you say then?”

**

After they all agreed that they would be leaving as soon as Jorah and Sandor gets back, Daenerys and Sansa busied themselves with packing. When the boys got back, Daenerys grabbed Rhaella from her crib and said “Alright sweetie, we’re all leaving to go on a big adventure...And go far far away from this place.”

It was early, they thought about leaving at night, but they figured no one would care, since others have left. They hurried out of the cabin and was almost to the gate when a shot rang out, and they started running. People screamed and scattered as bullets started flying, some missing, some hitting a target, but not their intended ones.

They came to a halt at the gate when several men stood in the way, guns pointed right at them. The shooting stopped, and Rhaella was wailing while Daenerys and Jorah were trying to comfort her. Others circled around them, and that’s when Sandor’s eyes landed on Meryn. Meryn smirked and asked “Where do you think you’re going?”

Sansa said “We’re just leaving, that’s all. We don’t want any trouble.”

Someone said “Sorry beautiful, but you’re not going anywhere. We’ve got strict orders not to let anyone else leave.”

Sandor frowned and said “Look shitheads, if we wanna leave, we’ll leave. You don’t gotta shoot at anyone, there’s a fucking baby here, man.”

Meryn said “Cersei’s gonna want to talk to you. Now come on, don’t make his hard on yourselves.”

Sandor wanted to fight, but he didn’t want to risk getting them hurt. They all looked at each other before looking back at the others, and nodded. They followed them to Cersei’s cabin, where she was patiently waiting for them. She smiled and said “Thank you gentleman, that’ll be all. Wait outside, please.”

When the others left, Cersei sighed and said “I didn’t know you’d be leaving. I thought you liked it here.”

Sandor frowned and said “Oh please, enough with this fake nice shit of yours, Lady. And what the hell was up with having them shoot at us, we just wanted to leave!”

Cersei looked down and said “I understand you’re upset-“

Daenerys stepped forward and asked “Upset? Upset?? You had hem shoot at us, you could’ve had an innocent baby’s blood on your hands, you fucking bitch!”

The older woman frowned and stood up from her seat. She said “You watch your mouth when you speak to me, you little cunt. I gave you all food, shelter, and this is how you repay me? Be grateful I don’t have you killed right now.”

Jorah stepped forward and said “Cersei look, just...We don’t want anymore trouble. Now I am very sorry that your brother is still missing, I truly am. But don’t take it out on these innocent people.” He put his hands up and said “Just let us leave, and you’ll never have to deal with us ever again.”

Cersei stared at them for a long time, and no one dared say a word. Rhaella was whimpering, but other than that, all was quiet. Cersei sighed and sat back down in her chair and said “Fine. Get out. All of you, get the fuck out of my camp.”

Sandor said “Gladly.” And they walked out. The guys outside stared at them, until Sandor said “Boss said to let us go, now move.” They cleared a path and let them go, and they made it a few feet outside of the gate, when a shot rang out, and Jorah went down.

Daenerys screamed and they quickly went over to him, and saw he had gotten shot in the leg. He held his thigh and Sandor said “Fucking bitch. Alright, alright, hey buddy, you’re alright. You’re alright, just gotta keep pressure on it.” Sansa quickly pulled her long sleeve shirt off, leaving her in her undershirt and bra, before handing t to Sandor. He wrapped the shirt around his shaking thigh and the older man cried out when he tied it tight.

Sansa said “Here Dany, I’ll take her.” Daenerys handed a crying Rhaella, before the blond went and pulled Jorah’s head in her lap.

She cried and said “I should go back and slit her fucking throat.”

Jorah sighed and said “It’s alright Khaleesi, I’m fine. I can barely feel it.”

She said “No you’re not.”

He shook his head and said “No I’m not, I’m fine, let’s just go.”

She smiled a little and said “You’re a shit liar, you know that?”

He reached up and cupped her cheek and said “I know.”

Sandor said “Come on, let’s go before they start shooting again. Let’s get you up. Can you walk?”

The older man said “I can try.” Sandor and Daenerys did a three count before helping Jorah to his feet, one arm around both of them. They tried getting him to take a step and he cried out as soon as he put weight on it.

After a few steps, Sandor said “Alright, this shit ain’t gonna work. Guess I’m gonna have to carry your ass, old man.”

Jorah shook his head and said “No.”

The younger man frowned and said “Look man-“

The older man said “I promise you, I’m fine. Now let’s go find some shelter for the night and try to fix this before it gets infected.”

It took them hours before they found a house and went in. After clearing off a couple unwanted guests, they took Jorah to the kitchen, and Daenerys got to work on his wound.

He hissed and growled as she dug in the meat of his thigh until she said “Wait, I think I’ve got it.” And after a minute, she finally pulled it out. She smiled and said “It’s a good thing you taught me what I know, otherwise you might be stuck with this forever.”

They laughed and he smiled, panting before saying “That’s my girl.”

**

It’s been three days since he woke up, and Jaime was still with Brienne. He kept telling her that they needed to go to Kong’s Landing, and she’s just say he still needs to rest.

She was getting to be a pain in his ass, but she really wasn’t all that bad. She was kind enough to save him from getting ripped to shreds and was taking care of him, she could’ve just left him there.

They were staying in a disgusting little shack, but it had kept them dry after it had been raining for some time. They didn’t talk much beyond arguing about Jaime’s health, but in the end, she always won.

At one point he had dozed off and when he woke up, Brienne wasn’t with him. He groaned and mumbled “Brienne? Brienne?” But got no answer. He frowned and then yelled “Brienne?! Brienne Tarth?! Hello?! Anybody out there?!”

Brienne came rushing back into the room and dropped down next to him, and clamped her hand over his mouth. She leaned in close and quietly said “May I remind you that right now, we’re in zombie territory and one thing that can attract them, is noise. And until we leave here, you’re going to have to work with me and be quiet. Do you think you can do that for me?”

He rolled his eyes and nodded before she pulled her hand away. She said “Thank you. Now what do you need?”

He said “I just woke up and you were gone...Was hoping you didn’t abandon me.”

She frowned and said “If I wanted to do that, I wouldn’t have saved you in the first place.”

He knew she was telling the truth and nodded before saying “Sorry.”

She nodded and said “It’s alright. How’s your head?”

He groaned and said “Better. Got a little headache going on, but I’ll live.”

She nodded and asked “That’s good. Do you want some more Ibuprofen?”

He shook his head and said “Not right now, no. So...Do you think we can get going now?” She sighed and opened her mouth to speak until he said “I know, I know, you don’t think I’m ready, but dammit, I need to get back to King’s Landing. My sister needs me, she’s probably going nuts, and she can get pretty scary then. Look...Just take me back there, and I promise you, you will never have to put up with me again. Deal?”

They stared at each other for a minute before she sighed and said “Fine. We leave tomorrow at dawn. Are you hungry? Do you need any water?”

He nodded and said “Both sounds nice, please.” And she nodded before walking out of the room.

**

One thing he had noticed was despite their dwelling having two bedrooms, they always slept in the same room, and she wouldn’t be too far from him. And later that night as they were getting ready for bed, Jaime finally decided to ask.

He propped himself up on his elbows and asked “Why do you do that?”

She stopped while getting her sleeping bag ready and looked over at him. “Do what?”

He said “There’s two bedrooms, why sleep in here with me when you could have a whole room to yourself.”

She gave him and look and said “I wanted to be close by in case you needed me. Do you want me to leave?”

Jaime shook his head and said “No, I was just wondering.”

Suddenly someone was banging on the front door and Brienne was up in a flash. She grabbed a sword she carried and turned to Jaime. “Wait here.” Before heading out. When she reached the front door, she looked out of the window and saw a young man standing there.

She didn’t open the door but just as she was about to open her mouth, the man said “Please! I know you’re in there, I just...I just need some help, please. I-I won’t hurt you, someone’s after me! Open the door, please!”

Suddenly a voice came from behind her and she turned and Jaime put his hands up in defense. “Whoa! Whoa girl, easy!”

Brienne sighed and hissed “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry. Who is it?”

“Some boy. Says someone’s after him, he’s alone. Should I let him in?”

Jaime shrugged and said “I don’t know...Well what if whoever is after him, comes for us once the find him?”

Brienne said “Well there’s a chance that won’t happen. I’m gonna let him in, stay back.”

He sighed and when she opened the door, they saw the same boy standing there. He looked to be in his late teens, tall, thin with brown hair and blue eyes, and was visibly shaken. He looked up at them with wide, fearful eyes and Brienne asked “Where are they? The people after you?”

He said “A c-couple hours behind me...I-I think.”

They nodded and Jaime asked “What’s your name?”

The boy didn’t answer them right away, he just looked down and Brienne was worried with how badly he was shaking. What the hell happened to this boy? But he swallowed and looked back up before saying “Reek. M-My Name is Reek.”

**

Cersei was looking out of her window when there was a knock on the door. She didn’t look back, but simply asked “What is it?”

Meryn said “There’s two guys here looking to stay. Said they’ve got more people coming, they’re gonna meet them here. Wanna talk to them?”

She sighed and asked “Sure. What are their names?”

”Roose Bolton and his son Ramsay.”

Odd names, she thought. But she nodded and said “Tell them to come in, thank you Meryn.” Before he left.


End file.
